Deseo a una Estrella
by Annie-chan Diethel
Summary: Yoh reflexiona sobre su forma de ser y en ese momento pasa una estrella fugaz... CAPITULO 6 DISPONIBLE AL FIN! YOH SE VENGA DE ANNA, ¿QUE HARA? LA REPUTACION DE ANNA POR LOS SUELOS! Reviews Onegai!
1. Desearía

Deseo a Una Estrella. By Anna Diethel Asakura.  
  
Cap. 1: Desearía...  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
1 de Julio, Pensión Asakura, 17:30 p.m. Jardín trasero.  
  
Horo: ¿Quién eres tu?  
  
- Mi nombre es Spike Lee y vengo a acabar con Yoh Asakura.  
  
Chocolove: ¿Spike? Te llamas "iguá" que el "chucho" de mi prima. ¡Ven, perrito! xD  
  
Len: Dejaos de tonterías. ¿No veis que él también es un shaman?  
  
Spike Lee: Venga, atacadme... Si podéis.  
  
Chocolove: ¡Vamos, Mick!  
  
Horo: ¡Kororo! ¡Posesiona la tabla!  
  
Len: ¡Vamos, Bason!  
  
Lyserg: ¡Morphine!  
  
Ryu: Vamos, Tokagueroh.  
  
Yoh: ¡Amidamaru! ¡Posesiona a Harusame!  
  
*Todos lanzan un ataque combinado a Spike Lee pero este lo esquiva con mucha facilidad.*  
  
Spike Lee: ¿Eso es todo lo que podéis hacer?  
  
Yoh (sonriendo): ¡Que va! Somos más poderosos.  
  
Spike Lee: ¿Entonces por qué no me mostráis vuestros verdaderos poderes?  
  
Yoh (sonriente): Yo creo que lo hagamos como lo hagamos, todo saldrá bien.  
  
Len: Oye, Yoh, no es momento de cachondeo. Hay que acabar con ese tipo.  
  
Yoh (sonrisa): Vamos, Len, relájate. Preocupándote no solucionarás nada.  
  
Len: ¡Yoh! ¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías y atacar?  
  
Yoh: Esta bien... ¡Cuchilla de Buda!  
  
Len: ¡Ataque de la cuchilla dorada!  
  
Lyserg: ¡Péndulo en forma de torpedo!  
  
Horo: ¡Marea de hielo!  
  
Ryu: ¡El Gran pulgar!  
  
*Todos vuelven a hacer un ataque combinado y Spike Lee lo vuelve a esquivar sin problemas.*  
  
Spike Lee: Dejadme que os muestre algunos de mis poderes... ¡Espíritu de la Música! ¡Posesiona los CD's!  
  
*El espíritu transforma los CD's de música en discos con bordes afilados y los lanza contra los amigos de Yoh, dejándolos malheridos e inconscientes.*  
  
Spike Lee: Bien, Yoh Asakura. Es tu turno.  
  
Yoh (sonriendo): Vamos, no veo por qué no podemos llevarnos bien...  
  
Spike Lee: ¡Silencio! ¿Es que nunca piensas dejar de sonreír? ¡Espíritu de la Música! ¡¡Melodía infernal!!  
  
*Empieza a sonar una música que hace que Yoh se debilite mucho y pierda su posesión de objetos y caiga al suelo, falto de fuerzas. Spike se le acerca, apuntándole a la cabeza con el disparador de discos.*  
  
Spike Lee: Despídete...  
  
- ¡Retención de almas!- se oyó tras Spike. De repente, este pierde la posesión y el Espíritu de la Música aparece al lado de Anna, sujeto por el cuello con el rosario de la sacerdotisa.  
  
Spike Lee: ¡Eh! ¡Devuélveme mi espíritu!  
  
Anna: ¿Se puede saber qué pretendías, mocoso?  
  
Spike Lee: ¿Mocoso? ¡Seguro que soy mayor que tú!  
  
Anna: Y más débil. Mira la facilidad con la que te he quitado tu espíritu. ¿Se puede saber por qué hacías tanto ruido? Esa horrible música me ha molestado.  
  
Yoh: Oh, Oh... Tu si que te vas a despedir, chaval...  
  
Spike Lee: ¡Cállate, niña! ¿Y a mi qué me importa que te haya molestado la música? ¿Quién eres tú?  
  
Anna: Yo soy la futura esposa del Shaman King, la prometida de Yoh Asakura. Yo soy, ¡la sacerdotisa Anna!  
  
Yoh (intentando sonreír, puesto que apenas se podía mover): H... Hola, A... Annita... Después... después hago... la cena...  
  
Anna: ¡Yoh! ¿Por qué te lo tomas todo tan a la ligera? ¿No ves que estás medio muerto? ¿Acaso no te importa morir? ¡Y tú mocoso! ¡¡No intentes huir!! Todavía tengo a tu espíritu aquí retenido ¡y no lo dejaré marchar!  
  
*Anna aprieta un poco más el rosario alrededor del cuello del espíritu, el cual está visiblemente amoratado por la asfixia.*  
  
Anna: Si me juras no volver a acercarte a mi prometido, te devolveré el espíritu.  
  
Spike Lee: E... Está bien... Lo juro...  
  
Anna: Si rompes la promesa, ¡te romperé a ti el cráneo y os daré el descanso eterno a ti y a tu espíritu! ¿Entendido?  
  
Spike Lee: ¡Si!  
  
*Spike agarró a su espíritu y se fue de allí a toda velocidad. Yoh miró a Anna, como preguntándole qué había pasado. Después todo se volvió borroso y se desmayó. Al despertar de nuevo, Yoh se encontró en su cuarto, tumbado en el futón con un gran dolor de cabeza. A pesar de eso, recordaba perfectamente lo que había sucedido horas atrás. Se incorporó. Todo estaba oscuro y silencioso. Miró su reloj- despertador. Las 2:11 a.m.. Todos estarían durmiendo. Se riñó a si mismo por haber sido tan ingenuo ante Spike Lee. ¿Cómo había podido pretender que con una sonrisa todo se solucionase? Entonces, por su mente pasó la imagen de Anna, su mirada fría al hablar con Spike Lee, su expresión sofocante al estrangular al espíritu de la música, su seguridad al amenazar a ambos y, sobre todo, su tranquilidad y seriedad para todo. En muchos momentos de su vida, sentía cierta envidia de su prometida. ¿Por qué él no podía ser un poco más frío, más serio? Se acercó a la ventana para ver las estrellas. Se quedó mirando el firmamento por mucho rato, hasta que una estrella fugaz pasó por allí.  
  
Yoh(susurrando): Desearía ser como Anna.  
  
*La estrella fugaz desapareció en la lejanía. Después de varios minutos más de contemplar el cielo nocturno, Yoh se fue a dormir, preguntándose si su deseo se haría realidad.*  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
^^ Un fic mas de la loca Anna Diethel Asakura!  
  
Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la primera parte ^^  
  
2º Capitulo: Los resultados de un deseo.  
  
Fic dedicado a: Anna Cobain & Kurt, Noriko Kinomoto y Rally.  
  
Ja ne! 


	2. ¿Mi deseo?

Deseo a Una Estrella.  
  
By Anna Diethel Asakura.  
  
Cap. 2: ¿Mi deseo?  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
*Tras unos segundos después de abrir los ojos con los rayos del sol de la mañana, Yoh Asakura supo que algo no era normal. No se había incorporado siquiera, permanecía acostado en el futón, por temor a levantarse. ¿Qué demonios era eso que tenía en el torso? Con muchas dudas y sumo cuidado, deslizó la yema de los dedos sobre los dos pequeños bultos que le habían crecido en el pecho. Rápidamente, apartó las manos de allí, dio un salto y se puso de pie.*  
  
Yoh: ¡¡Dios!! ¡¡Me han crecido pechos!!  
  
*En seguida se tapó la boca, con la sangre helado de pánico. ¿Anna había gritado lo mismo?*  
  
Yoh: A... e... i... o... ¡Joder!  
  
*Se cogió con delicadeza un mechón de pelo y lo examinó con sumo cuidado. Ya no era castaño, sino rubio. No podía ser. Buscó frenéticamente un espejo por toda la habitación y cuando dio con uno, quien le devolvió una mirada asombrado desde el reflejo no era Yoh, sino Anna. Yoh no sabía como reaccionar. De repente, oyó su voz real en el otro lado del pasillo.*  
  
Yoh: ¡¡Aaaaah!! ¿¿Qué me ha pasado??  
  
*El cuerpo de Yoh apareció en la habitación en cuestión de segundos con gesto enfadado, pero al ver a Anna (o sea, a Yoh convertido en Anna, para los que aún no se habían dado cuenta) su expresión cambió a sorpresa, confusión...*  
  
Yoh (Solo el cuerpo): ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces con mi cuerpo?  
  
Yoh (Yoh convertido en Anna): ¿Anna? Soy Yoh... ¿Qué haces tú con mi cuerpo?  
  
Yoh (Anna): Esto no puede estar pasando, ¿se puede saber qué has hecho?  
  
Anna (Yoh): ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Sé lo mismo que tú!  
  
Yoh (Anna): ¡No puede ser! ¡Tienes que haber hecho algo!  
  
Anna (Yoh): Un momento... Puede ser...  
  
Yoh (Anna): ¿El qué? ¡Dilo de una vez!  
  
Anna (Yoh): Anoche... pedí un deseo a una estrella fugaz...  
  
Yoh (Anna): ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que hayamos cambiado de cuerpos?  
  
Anna (Yoh): ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Pedí ser como tú!  
  
*Yoh (o sea, Anna) se quedó sin habla. ¿Por qué iba Yoh a querer ser como ella?*  
  
Yoh (Anna): ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
  
Anna (Yoh): Me fascina tu seriedad y tu frialdad para asumir las cosas y resolverlas... Pedí ser como tu por esa razón. Quería ser un poco más serio y seguro de mi mismo.  
  
Yoh (Anna): ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo pudiste querer ser como yo?  
  
Anna (Yoh): ¡No lo sé, ¿vale?! No tengo ni idea. Esta noche pediré que volvamos a estar igual que siempre, lo prometo.  
  
Yoh (Anna): ¡Pero tendremos que pasar así el día! ¡Y yo no pienso hacer tu entrenamiento!  
  
Anna (Yoh): Pues tiene que parecer que tú eres yo y yo soy tu. Si no, podrían sospechar.  
  
Yoh (Anna): Estupendo, pues tendrás que hacer trabajar a todo el mundo, tienes que comportarte como yo y... ¡Yoh! ¡Deja de mirar los pechos de mi cuerpo!  
  
Anna (Yoh): ¿Qué pasa? ¡Ahora es mi cuerpo y hago lo que quiero! *se ríe y coloca una mano sobre el pecho izquierdo. Yoh (Anna) hace una mueca de... ¿placer?* ¿Qué te pasa, Annita?  
  
Yoh (Anna): ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡Lo he sentido yo!  
  
Anna (Yoh): ¿Tú también? ¿Cómo es posible?  
  
Yoh (Anna): Supongo que, al pedir el deseo, únicamente se te realizó en el aspecto estético, por lo cual cada uno de nosotros conserva sus emociones, pensamientos, ideologías, etc. y por lo tanto, también conserva las sensaciones realizadas sobre/hacia su cuerpo real y el que le ha sido asignado por tu estúpido deseo.  
  
Anna (Yoh): o.ô Ah... Claro...  
  
Yoh (Anna): No te has enterado de nada, ¿verdad?  
  
Anna (Yoh): Solo lo de mi estúpido deseo ^^Uu  
  
Yoh (Anna): Vamos, que tu sientes lo que te hacen en tu cuerpo real y yo lo mismo pero al revés, ¿lo entiendes ya?  
  
Anna (Yoh): ^^ Si, ahora si.  
  
Yoh (Anna): ¬¬x Así que no vuelvas a tocarme los pechos, Yoh.  
  
Anna (Yoh): ToT vale... Por cierto... ^^Uu Me hago pis...  
  
Yoh (Anna): O.O ¿¿Y no pretenderás hacerlo con mi cuerpo??  
  
Anna (Yoh): Discúlpame, Annita, pero de todas formas tendría que cambiarme, y con ello ya vería más de lo que pretendería.  
  
Yoh (Anna): No si puedo evitarlo. Te cambiaré yo misma, y te vendaré los ojos para que no veas más de lo que debes.  
  
Anna (Yoh): Entonces yo haré lo mismo contigo. ¡Ese cuerpo es mío! No se por qué tendrías que ver tú mis partes íntimas.  
  
Yoh (Anna): No es que sea algo que deseo con todas mis ansias ver, Yoh.  
  
Anna (Yoh): Bueno, sí, lo que tu digas, pero me sigo meando Annita.  
  
Yoh (Anna): Jod... ¡Yoh! ¿No puedes aguantar 24 horas de nada?  
  
Anna (Yoh): ¡Pues claro que no! ¡Necesito ir al baño ya!  
  
Yoh (Anna): Está bien, voy contigo.  
  
Anna (Yoh): ¿Qué?  
  
Yoh (Anna): Te recuerdo que ese es mi cuerpo, lo tengo muy visto. Y no voy a permitir que tú también lo tengas tan visto. Te vendaré los ojos y harás lo que tengas que hacer lo más rápido posible. Después iremos a mi habitación y te cambiaré. Volveremos y harás lo mismo conmigo. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
Anna (Yoh): De acuerdo, ¡pero vamos ya que no aguanto más!  
  
*Después de llegar al baño y tardar 10 minutos en conseguir que Anna (Yoh) se vendara los ojos, lograra sentarse en la taza y hacer sus necesidades con Yoh (Anna) con cara de cabreo y aguantándole la yukata, pasaron al cuarto de Anna.*  
  
Anna (Yoh): ¿Y no me puedo cambiar yo solo? ¡Te prometo que no miraré nada!  
  
Yoh (Anna): Si, claro. Y de paso te señalizo el camino y te pongo cartelitos por todo mi cuerpo, indicando como se llama esa zona, porque fue creada y para que sirve... ¡No te fastidia!  
  
Anna (Yoh): ToT Pues podrías.  
  
Yoh (Anna): Cierra la boca y véndate los ojos.  
  
Anna (Yoh): Esta bien ToT  
  
~ * ~ Punto de Vista de Anna ~ * ~  
  
"- Después de asegurarme de que Yoh no veía absolutamente nada, comencé a desvestir mi cuerpo. Sin querer había momentos en los que mis nuevas manos rozaban mi verdadera piel y me sentía extrañamente bien. Recordemos que mis nuevas manos eran las de Yoh, por tanto sentía como la piel se me erizaba al notar que las manos de Yoh acariciaban pequeñas zonas de mi cuerpo. Al colocarme la ropa interior, por fuerza, las manos de Yoh que yo poseía tocaban zonas cercanas a esos puntos, que me hacían estremecer, aunque contaba con todos mis esfuerzos por procurar que mi expresión no variase de la de todos los días. Por fin, acabé de vestir a Yoh. Mis manos temblaban cuando le quité la venda."  
  
~ * ~ Punto de Vista de Yoh ~ * ~  
  
"- Muchas veces me hago el despistado para observar cosas que ocurren a mi alrededor. Pero esta vez, sobraron los ojos. Mientras tenía los ojos vendados, mientras Anna me vestía (o mejor dicho, vestía su cuerpo), pude sentir las manos de Anna (anteriormente las mías) depositarse repetidamente en zonas de su cuerpo, ahora mío. Al tocarlo, notaba que ella temblaba y escalofríos, no míos, recorrían mi nueva espalda. Sentía también nerviosismo y el corazón acelerado, pero ninguna de estas acciones provenía de mi. Cuando me quité la venda, pude sentirla con cierto nerviosismo, pero en una fracción de segundo había logrado dominar aquellos nervios que hacía unos minutos, notaba dentro de mi."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
**Después de acabar de vestirse y asearse...**  
  
Anna (Yoh): Bien, ahora deberás comportarte como yo delante de los demás.  
  
Yoh (Anna): Y tu como yo.  
  
Anna (Yoh): Lo se, y será difícil. Pero lo conseguiremos ^^ Todo saldrá bien!  
  
Yoh (Anna): *falsa* Jijijiji Todo saldrá bien...  
  
Anna (Yoh): ¡Vuelve al trabajo, parásito! Oye, no es tan difícil...  
  
Yoh (Anna): ¿Tu crees? Bueno, pues vamos allá.  
  
*En la sala de estar...*  
  
Horo Horo: ¡Hey, Len! ¡Pásame la sal!  
  
Len: ¬¬ No seas idiota, aún hay que esperar a Yoh y a Anna... Aunque es extraño que ella tarde en venir. Yoh aún, pero... ¿Anna?  
  
Manta: ¿Les habrá pasado algo?  
  
Horo2: Se habrán tropezado y se habrán chocado con los morros *hace el gesto de los besos* Mua, mua, mua...  
  
Tamao: o//o ¿U... ustedes creen? Yo... yo no creo que la señorita Anna sea capaz de algo así...  
  
Pilika: Ya, y yo soy pelirroja...  
  
Jun: ^^ Bueno, son cosas naturales, están prometidos.  
  
Len: Pero me extrañaría, hermanita, porque esta mañana escuché a Yoh gritar enfadado.  
  
Manta: Subiré a ver que pasa...  
  
Horo2: ¡No lo hagas! ¡Siento la presencia de Anna cerca! ¡Ya viene!  
  
*Todos fingieron desayunar mientras echaban miradas furtivas a la puerta de la sala de estar, esperando el momento de la entrada de Anna. Pero, para su sorpresa, el que entró fue Yoh y, sin saludar siquiera, se sentó a la mesa a desayunar. Todos lo miraron extrañados. A continuación, hizo su entrada Anna, sonriente y saludando a todo el mundo. Todos los presentes tuvieron que agarrarse a la mesa para no caer sorprendidos. Yoh (Anna) se percató del error cometido y decidió poner a Anna (Yoh) sobre aviso.*  
  
Yoh (Anna): Em... Este... A... Annita... ¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
Anna (Yoh que se percata del suceso): ¬¬ Me encuentro perfectamente. ¿Tú no tendrías que estar entrenando?  
  
Yoh (Anna): ¡P...pero Annita! ¡Ya hablamos antes y...!  
  
Anna (Yoh): Y ya te dije que deberías aumentar tu entrenamiento, Yoh.  
  
Yoh (Anna)*pensando* : ¬¬ Traidor...  
  
Anna (Yoh) *pensando* : ¡Como me voy a divertir! Jijiji  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Continuará... ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Annita Diethel: Wenas!! Bueno, si, lo sé, he tardado un montón en actualizar pero.. ¿y que? Casi nadie lee este fic! xD y si lo actualizo, es única y exclusivamente por la gente que tiene compasión de la pobre yo y me deja su valioso review ^^ y ahora, pongamos un anuncio xD  
  
Anuncio/Publicidad/Spot publicitario/Anuncio xD  
  
Bushi: ¡Buenos días, buenas tardes y buenas noches! (¬¬ oye, Annita, pork no escribes unos guiones decentes?) ^^ Este Anuncio es solo para informarles de... ¡¡Nuestra Tómbola De Personajes de Mankin!! Nuestra bella azafata, Yuri, les explicará en que consiste...  
  
Yuri: ¡Así es, Bushi! Nuestros lectores, a los cuales apreciamos muchísimo y es por ello que cada día Annita trata de pegarse al Word todos los días, tendrán la oportunidad de llevarse a... ¡¡Un personaje de Mankin a elegir!! Lo único que tienen que hacer es dejar un review, en el cual, además de opinar sobre el fic, si desea participar, deberá decir un número y el personaje por el que participan. Luego, se sumarán todos los números y al resultado se le sumará un 3. El ganador será el participante al que corresponda el número de su review. Ej.:  
  
Anna Kyouyama: Hola ta mu feo tu fic. Participo por Yoh. 4  
  
Yoh Asakura: Hola, tírate a un puerto de lo askeroso de tu fic. Anna Kyouyama. 2  
  
Tamao Tamamura: ¬¬ Muérete. Yoh Asakura. 1  
  
4+2+1+3= 10  
  
1+0= 1  
  
Ganadora: Anna Kyouyama. Se lleva a Yoh.  
  
Anna Kyouyama: ¬¬ lo tengo en casa todos los días...  
  
Annita: En fin ^^ Después de esta pausa publicitaria, demos paso a los agradecimientos:  
  
Gracias de corazón a las tres personas maravillosas que me dejaron review: Sweet G (nuu ToT Prometo actualizar mas!! Teletubbies nooo!!!!), Maru Kazegami N. de Taoku (la imaginacion... no se, llego solita, nadie la llamo pero yo la retuve aki ^^ y nos hicimos amigas xD) y AnnA CobaiN AsakurA (de nada, te dedico este y los k kieras ^^).  
  
Dedicado a: Las tres lindas chicas k me dejaron su lindo review ^^ Ja ne! 


	3. Conflictos de sexualidad

Deseo a Una Estrella.  
  
By Anna Diethel Asakura.  
  
Cap. 3: Conflictos de sexualidad.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Yoh (Anna): Em... Annita... ¿Podríamos hablar un momento en privado?  
  
Anna (Yoh): Está bien, pero rápido, no puedo desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo.  
  
*Ambos salieron de la sala y subieron al cuarto de la itako. Allí, Anna (Yoh) comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, pero Yoh (Anna), no se reía ni lo más mínimo.*  
  
Yoh (Anna): ¿Estas tonto? ¿¿Cómo te crees que me voy a poner a entrenar?? ¡¡Eres un idiota!!  
  
Anna (Yoh): Vamos, Annita, no seas cruel, tu me sometes a ese entrenamiento todos los días, lo más normal es que Yoh también lo haga hoy. ¿No crees que sería un poco raro si no lo hiciese? Parecería que Anna se estaría ablandando, ¿no crees?  
  
*Yoh (Anna) se mantuvo callado. Tal vez, tenía razón.*  
  
Yoh (Anna): Está bien, lo haré... Pero antes...  
  
*Anna (Yoh) se estremeció: hasta con otro cuerpo Anna podía mirar con malicia propia de helar la sangre al más valiente. Anna, en el cuerpo de Yoh, sonrió malignamente y retrocedió un par de pasos. Y de repente, se tiró de lleno al suelo.*  
  
Anna (Yoh): ¿Qué haces?  
  
Yoh (Anna): ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡No, Annita, por favor!! ¡¡No me pegues!! ¡¡¡AAAAAH!!! ¡¡Basta, te lo suplico!! ¡¡No, en la cabeza no!! ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! *dio un golpe en el suelo* ¡¡ENTRENARÉ!! ¡ENTRENARÉ, LO JURO! ¡¡NO!! ¡¡¡Con la lámpara no!!! *tiró la lámpara al suelo* ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!!! *dio varios golpes más en el suelo, muebles, paredes y puerta*  
  
*Yoh miraba a Anna actuar con siete docenas de gotitas en la cabeza. Luego, Anna se dirigió a su tocador y comenzó a ponerse maquillaje morado y rojo por diferentes zonas del cuerpo de Yoh. Resultado: Un Yoh que parecía que lo acabara de atropellar un camión. Luego se vendó la cabeza y se puso tiritas por varias partes en brazos, piernas y mejilla. Yoh se sorprendió de lo bien que Anna podía fingir que había golpeado a Yoh hasta casi la muerte.*  
  
Yoh (Anna): Y recuerda, Yoh, nada de tocar o ver mi cuerpo.  
  
*Luego bajaron, Yoh (Anna) con cara propia post-paliza y Anna (Yoh) con cara de seriedad, aunque disimuladamente se aguantaba la risa. Yoh (Anna) salió a entrenar con Manta y su ridículo triciclo. Anna maldecía mentalmente al enano cabezón por tener que ir pegado a ella. Con él al lado, debería cumplir todo el entrenamiento... O...*  
  
Yoh (Anna): Vamos a descansar, Manta. Hoy no tengo ganas de entrenar.  
  
Manta: ¿Qué? ¡Sabes que si Anna lo descubre te matará!  
  
Yoh (Anna): Anna no es tan mala en realidad, ¿sabes?  
  
Manta: ¿De qué hablas? ¡Pero si siempre dices que Anna es una bruja con los entrenamientos! Siempre te quejas de lo mucho que te fuerza Anna para que entrenes.  
  
*Anna apretó los puños al oír al enano cabezón hablar así de ella. Pero se contuvo, podía sacar tajada del momento.*  
  
Yoh (Anna): Pero he comprendido que tiene un motivo para hacerlo, créeme cuando te digo que no es tan mala.  
  
Manta: ¿Intentas tomarme el pelo? ¡Anna será un ogro siempre!  
  
Yoh (Anna): ¡Basta! ¡No hables más así de ella!  
  
*Anna se había alterado y no poder pegarle un buen coscorrón al idiota del enano cabezón era una idea que ella no podía soportar, y necesitaba desahogarse.*  
  
Manta: Pero Yoh... Bueno, da igual, supongo que le habrás cogido cariño a esa loca...  
  
*Anna apretaba tanto los puños que se clavaba las uñas. No sabía cuanto tiempo más soportaría los insultos de Manta si arrearle una patada en la cabeza y estamparlo en un árbol lejano. Pero siguió con su idea.*  
  
Yoh (Anna): Manta...  
  
Manta: ¿Sí?  
  
Yoh (Anna): ¿Tu me quieres?  
  
*Manta se fue de boca, banco abajo. Fue demasiada la sorpresa y la impertinencia de su amigo.*  
  
Manta: Hombre, claro, eres mi mejor amigo...  
  
Yoh (Anna): No me refiero a eso... Y lo sabes. ¿Tú me amas?  
  
*Ya no había más caída, así que Manta pensó que la tierra se lo iba a tragar. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Yoh?*  
  
Manta: P... pero Yoh... ¿P... por qué me haces esta pregunta?  
  
Yoh (Anna): Curiosidad.  
  
Manta: Pues... No se... Nunca me he parado a pensarlo... Yo te veo como mi mejor amigo y te admiro porque tu eres un shaman y yo no... Pero... no creo que haya nada más...  
  
Yoh (Anna): No te creo.  
  
Manta: ¡Yoh!  
  
Yoh (Anna): Estoy convencida... ¡Convencido! De que tu sientes algo más por Yo... Por mi.  
  
Manta: ¡Pero como te atreves! ¡Yo solo te veo como un amigo! ¡Nada más!  
  
Yoh (Anna): En ese caso, me alegro.  
  
Manta: ¿¿Eh??- *Manta no entendía nada y su amigo estaba demasiado serio como para estar bromeando.*  
  
Yoh (Anna): Claro, comprende que es de mala reputación que me vean con un... marica... Si yo te gustase, de gustar, deberíamos dejar de ser amigos.  
  
Manta: Pero Yoh...  
  
Yoh (Anna): Espero que lo hayas comprendido.  
  
Manta(con aire triste): Sí, Yoh... Comprendido...  
  
Yoh (Anna): Muy bien... ¡Ah...!  
  
*Anna sintió una cálida y deliciosa sensación en el pecho que no cesaba. ¡Maldito Yoh! ¡Seguro que estaba haciendo de las suyas! Ese hijo de...*  
  
Manta: Oye, Yoh... ¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
Yoh (Anna): S... sí, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo? ¡...Ah!  
  
Manta: Porque acabas de emitir un gemido... Sin motivo aparente... Yoh... ¿Por qué no dejas de gemir?  
  
En la pensión Asakura...  
  
Anna (Yoh): Bueno, ahora que Yoh se ha ido a entrenar, me iré a dar un baño.  
  
Tamao: Iré a preparárselo, señorita Anna.  
  
*Después de un rato, Yoh se encontraba solo en el baño... Aun vestido. Conocía la severa advertencia que le había hecho Anna: Prohibido tocar el cuerpo de la itako. Después decidió, que sería aprovecharse de su deseo, así que prefirió no bañarse y se fue a su cuarto. Al llegar allí, se cercioró de los hechos y se dirigió a la habitación de la itako, como sería lo más normal. Allí, no sabía qué hacer: no tenía sus cascos, no podía hablar con sus amigos, ¿para qué iba a estudiar oraciones?, no le gustaban los culebrones y comer galletas no sería muy divertido, que digamos. Se acercó a un espejo y en él vio a Anna, con su carita de ángel, su sedoso cabello rubio, su figura esbelta, sus pechos aun en desarrollo pero que ya de por si eran turgentes en medida de lo posible, deseables... Yoh no pudo resistirse, hasta se agarró la muñeca para impedírselo, pero su mano derecha actuaba con libertad propia... Y comenzó a masajear uno de los pechos de Anna. Se sentía tan bien... Que su mano izquierda quiso imitar a su compañera y se abalanzó furiosamente contra el otro pecho.*  
  
Anna (Yoh): Ah... Si Anna estuviese aquí... ¡Ah...! Me mataría... mmmm  
  
*Tenía que controlarse y no sabía cómo. Notaba como su miembro se ponía en tensión... Pero no era él quien lo poseía en ese instante. Oh, por los Grandes Espíritus, ahora Anna si lo iba a matar...*  
  
En el parque...  
  
Manta: ¡¡Yoh!! ¡¿En qué demonios estás pensando?!  
  
*Manta podía ver claramente que un bulto se alzaba bajo la bragueta de su mejor amigo y se alarmó. Primero gemidos, luego erecciones... Manta rezó porque el próximo paso no le incluyera a él.*  
  
Yoh (Anna): No... ¡¡No lo sé!! ¡¡Esto es cosa del idiota de Yoh!!  
  
Manta: ¡¡¿Ahora tu pene se llama 'Yoh'?!!  
  
Yoh (Anna): ¿De qué...? ¡¡¡No!!!  
  
Manta: ¡Mira, Yoh, no sé en qué demonios estarás pensando pero o lo solucionas o me iré!  
  
Yoh (Anna): Manta, te parecerá estúpido pero... ¿¿Cómo demonios calmo "esto"??  
  
Manta: Pues piensa en cosas DECENTES.  
  
Yoh (Anna): ¡¡Pero si estoy pensando en cosas decentes!! ¡¡No soy yo!!  
  
Manta: Pues o cambias tus pensamientos o deberás... ya sabes...  
  
Yoh (Anna): ¿Qué?  
  
Manta: Por favor, Yoh...  
  
Yoh (Anna): ¿Se puede saber de qué hablas, ena... Manta?  
  
Manta: Pues, creo que si no controlas tus "emociones" deberás... esto... Relajarla con un "masaje"...  
  
Yoh (Anna): ¿Com...? ¡¡Manta!! ¡¡No puedo hacer eso!!  
  
Manta: ¡¡Pues no se!!  
  
Yoh (Anna): ¡¡Volvamos a la pensión!!  
  
Manta: ¿Para qué?  
  
Yoh (Anna): ¬¬X Debo hablar con Y... Anna.  
  
Manta: Con que eso era... ¿eh, pillín?  
  
*Anna no aguantaba más y le dio un puñetazo. No podía con tanta vergüenza. Eso sí, Yoh Asakura era hombre muerto.*  
  
En la pensión Asakura...  
  
*Anna ni lo llamó. Simplemente, fue a su cuarto y allí lo encontró, totalmente colorado, sentado en el suelo con cara de "Intento parecer un niño bueno". Anna cerró la puerta con furia.*  
  
Anna: ¡¡Yoh Asakura!!  
  
Yoh: u//_//u D... dime Annita...  
  
Anna: ¿¿Se puede saber que demonios le has hecho a mi cuerpo?? ¿¿Sabes la vergüenza que he pasado frente al enano cabezón?? ¡¡Te prohibí tocarme los pechos, Yoh!! ¡¡Y en exclusividad!! ¡¡Eres un pervertido y un sinvergüenza!!  
  
Yoh: Lo se...  
  
Anna: ¿¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?? ¡¡Pareces un idiota!! ¿¿¿Por qué no me miras cuando te hablo???  
  
Yoh: Es qué... Yo también pasé vergüenza...  
  
Anna: ¿¿Qué??  
  
Yoh: Es que, verás, cuando tuve el impulso de tocar... Pues... ¡Me excité mucho!  
  
Anna: ¿Y?  
  
*Como respuesta, Yoh señaló un pequeño charquito en el suelo de una sustancia aparentemente pegajosa, casi transparente...*  
  
Anna: ¡¡Yoh!! ¡¡Por los Grandes Espíritus!!  
  
Yoh: Pero...  
  
Anna: ¿¿Pero??  
  
Yoh: Es que eso no fue todo...  
  
Anna: ¿¿Hay algo más??  
  
Yoh: Es que justo en el momento que esa cosa brotó de mi...  
  
Anna: ... ¿Qué, QUÉ? ¡¡Dilo de una vez!!  
  
Yoh: Se abrió la puerta del cuarto y Tamao me vio...  
  
Anna: ¿¿¿CÓMO???  
  
Yoh: u////u  
  
Anna: ¡¡Yoh Asakura!! ¡Encima de pervertido, idiota!  
  
*Anna se acercó a Yoh y lo abofeteó. Gran error. Ella también la recibió. Era inútil, no podía castigar a Yoh por el momento.*  
  
Yoh: Lo siento mucho, Annita... Te prometo que jamás volveré a hacerlo.  
  
Anna: Ya te castigaré cuando recupere mi cuerpo... Voy a bañarme.  
  
Yoh: ¡Espera!  
  
Anna: ¿Qué?  
  
Yoh: Que... Bueno, me prohibiste ver tu cuerpo, así que justamente no deberías ver el mío...  
  
Anna: ¿Piensas bañarme tu?  
  
Yoh: Bueno, había pensado algo mejor...  
  
Anna: Suéltalo.  
  
Yoh: Bueno, al fin y al cabo, resultará casi imposible no ver cada uno el cuerpo que posee...  
  
Anna: Continúa.  
  
Yoh: Así que... ¿Por qué no nos bañamos juntos?  
  
Anna: ¿Qué?  
  
Yoh: Piénsalo, si nos bañamos solos, veríamos lo mismo. ¿No crees?  
  
*¿Yoh pensando? Eso era nuevo para Anna...*  
  
Anna: Está bien, así podré vigilar lo que hacer con mi cuerpo...  
  
Yoh: ^^ Está bien.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Continuará... ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Annie-chan (sho, Anna Diethel xD): ¡¡Hola!! Esperamos que la nueva entrega de "Deseo a una Estrella" no les haya decepcionado. Es algo corto... Pero es que prefiero poner el baño en pareja en un capitulo diferente xD. En fin, lo subiré tan rápido como mi tiempo y los demás fics me lo permitan. Aunque no lo crean TT estoy trabajando en ellos!! Ah, y ¡¡Gracias a todos por los reviews!! TT Son geniales... Bueno, y ahora, leeremos dichos reviews =^O^=  
  
~ * Sweet G * ~  
  
Annie-chan: Hai, nee-chan!!! ^^ Me alegro de que te parezca original mi idea y que te parezca interesante. Em... ^^Uu Lo de las complicaciones... Solo prueba a llevar a un chico que tenga tu cuerpo al baño (Em... ya, no hace falta que me digan que eso solo existe en mi fic): Él quiere ver, ella no quiere que vea, tengamos en cuenta que él NUNCA ha ido al baño como una mujer... entre estas y otras cosas, se suele tardar xD. Y muchas gracias por tu idea, gracias a ti, ya sé que escribir en el próximo capitulo!! Por cierto, ¿no votaste? Ah!, y no me saques a los Teletubbies de la jaula!!! El mariquita morado me esta mirando con mala cara!!! Oye!! Que se quiere violar a mi espíritu!!! Bueno ¬¬... ¡¡Gracias por tu review!!  
  
Ella no votó.  
  
~ * Mafaldyna * ~  
  
Annie-chan: ^^Uu Sí, un gran cambio, aunque Anna no estaba muy dispuesta... Creo que Anna hubiese preferido entrenar a lo que le sucedió. En fin... Sí, el número del sorteo corresponde al número de review de cada capitulo, los demás no contarán, aunque si alguien deja review en el primer capitulo por error pero quiere participar en el tercero, por ejemplo, se le contará el voto. Pero, preferiblemente, que lo dejen en el correspondiente capitulo. ¡¡Gracias por tu review!!  
  
Ella votó por Yoh Asakura con el número 1.  
  
~ * Misaki-chan2 * ~  
  
Annie-chan: Lamento la demora, pero es que, aparte de este, tengo varios fics más que continuar, y estoy trabajando en nuevos. Además, la inspiración no me quiere mucho, así que me roba mi dinero y se va de vacaciones ¬¬ En fin, me alegro mucho de que te guste este fic y espero no decepcionarte con el capitulo. ¡¡Gracias por tu review!!  
  
Ella votó por Len Tao con el número 3.  
  
~ * Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne * ~  
  
Annie-chan: ^^ Me alegro de que te guste. ¿No votaste? Bueno, espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo. ¡¡Gracias por tu review!!  
  
Ella no votó.  
  
~ * anna/asakura3 * ~  
  
Annie-chan: Disculpa por mi tardanza, pero espero que te guste el capitulo nuevo. ¿Tu tampoco votaste? ¡¡Gracias por tu review!!  
  
Ella no votó.  
  
~ * Crystal Melody * ~  
  
Annie-chan: Bueno, posiblemente haya lemon en un futuro... No se descarta nada. Y cierto, aun no me creo que Yoh esté serio y Anna sonriente, y tampoco me imagino a Anna con el "problemilla" que tuvo frente a Manta xD. Disculpa por la demora, espero no decepcionarte. ¿Tampoco tú votaste? TT este concurso no tiene casi afiliados!! ¡¡Gracias por tu review!!  
  
Ella no votó.  
  
~ * Lyserg Disel * ~  
  
Annie-chan: Hai! Bueno, comprende que si a alguien le tocan una teta... Pos hijo, ¿qué va a hacer? Conociéndote, este capitulo te habrá gustado, ¿me equivoco? ¡¡Gracias por tu review!!  
  
Él votó por Morphine con el número 2.  
  
~ * anna15 * ~  
  
Annie-chan: Antes que nada, disculpas por la demora. Hombre, obviamente se cansaría pero Anna no quiso hacer el entrenamiento, aunque ignoro qué hubiese sido peor xD ¡Tampoco votaste tu! Bueno, espero que no te decepcione este capitulo. ¡¡Gracias por tu review!!  
  
Ella no votó.  
  
~ * ei-chan * ~  
  
Annie-chan: Me alegra que te guste ^^ ¿No votas tampoco? Bueno... ¡¡Gracias por tu review!!  
  
Ella no votó.  
  
~ * Prue Hiragizawa * ~  
  
Annie-chan: Me alegro que te guste ^^ Y muchas gracias por tus palabras de ánimo, es muy agradable que alguien te apoye. Muchas gracias y espero no haberte decepcionado con este capitulo. ¡¡Gracias por tu review!!  
  
Ella votó por Yoh Asakura con el número 5.  
  
~ * chibi-poio * ~  
  
Annie-chan: Siento la tardanza, pero espero que te guste tanto como el resto del fic ^^¡¡Gracias por tu review!!  
  
Ella no votó.  
  
~ * Kororo Asakura * ~  
  
Annie-chan: Bueno, sep, y no solo loca, esquizofrénica y psicópata pero lo que yo sea no viene al caso xD. En fin, espero que te esté gustando. ¡¡Gracias por tu review!!  
  
Ella no votó.  
  
~ * Serenity-chan * ~  
  
Annie-chan: ^^ Me siento halagada por tus palabras hacia el fic. Aunque Anna no quiso saber mucho del entrenamiento ¬¬ Bueno... ¡¡Gracias por tu review!!  
  
Ella votó por Hao Asakura con el número 7.  
  
~ * No hay más reviews * ~  
  
Annie-chan: Bien, creo que llegó el momento de saber quien fue el ganador o ganadora del concurso. Antes de empezar, me gustaría advertir que los reviews de las personas que no votaron no entrarán en concurso (ej. Si pepe3 no vota en el 1º capitulo, su review no será valido en ese concurso, en cambio si vota en el 2º podrá participar). Ahora sí, descubramos quien es el afortunado o afortunada!!  
  
~ * Concurso "Gane un personaje de Shaman King". Resultados * ~  
  
Annie-chan: Bien, los números utilizados por los participantes fueron:  
  
1+3+2+5+7= 18  
  
18++3= 21  
  
2+1= 3  
  
Ganador: Lyserg Disel.  
  
Premio: Morphine.  
  
Annie-chan: ¡Enhorabuena al ganador! Y los demás lectores, ¡no dejen de participar! ¡Aún quedan muchos personajes por sortear! Espero que sigan leyendo mi fic ^^ Los espero con ilusión. Ja ne!  
  
PD: ^^U Dejen reviews, por favor!! 


	4. Bañándonos juntos

Deseo a Una Estrella.  
  
By Anna Diethel Asakura.  
  
Cap. 4: Bañándonos juntos.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Anna: Está bien, así podré vigilar lo que hacer con mi cuerpo...  
  
Yoh: ^^ Está bien.  
  
*Ambos bajaron las escaleras, solo que cada uno en una dirección. Anna se fue a preparar el baño y Yoh a coger una fregona para limpiar el estropicio que había armado en el cuarto de la itako... además de para darle una explicación convincente a Tamao.*  
  
Anna (Yoh): Em... Tamao...  
  
Tamao: ¿S... sí, señorita Anna?  
  
Anna (Yoh): Verás... Yo... quería explicarte...  
  
Tamao: ¡Oh, no! ¡No se preocupe! Eh... Fue de nuevo mi culpa, señorita Anna...  
  
Anna (Yoh): Bueno, pero déjame decirte que... ¿De nuevo?  
  
Tamao: Sí... como la otra vez que la sorprendí... Bueno, en condiciones similares...  
  
Anna (Yoh): O//O  
  
Tamao: ¡P... pero lo entiendo! Tranquila, es lo más natural del mundo... A decir verdad... Yo también lo hago a veces, no hay por qué avergonzarse...  
  
Anna (Yoh): ¿T... Tú También?  
  
Tamao: ^//^ Claro, y la gran parte de las mujeres del mundo. No se preocupe, señorita Anna, que no diré absolutamente nada. Yo no vi nada.  
  
Anna (Yoh): Em... V... vale...  
  
Tamao: Por cierto, señorita Anna. Debo salir. Iré a comprar con el joven Len y el joven Horo Horo. El joven Lyserg y el joven Manta fueron a dar una vuelta a la biblioteca y luego dijeron que irían a casa del joven Manta, así que no vendrán hasta tarde. La señorita Pilika y la señorita Jun fueron de compras al centro y dijeron que luego visitarían el "museo", ya sabe a lo que me refiero. Creo que el joven Yoh y usted se quedarán solos en casa. ^-~ No hagan travesuras!  
  
Anna (Yoh): ¡Tamao!  
  
Tamao: Uh... ^//^U Lo lamento, señorita Anna. Ya me marcho. ¡Hasta después!  
  
*Y allí se quedó Yoh, totalmente perdido. No entendía casi nada. Y casi prefería no entender. Cogió la fregona y limpió el líquido del suelo. Luego se dirigió hacia el baño, y allí estaba él mismo, metido en el agua. Acompañó a su prometida a los pocos segundos de entrar, mirando el cuerpo que actualmente poseía lo menos posible, pero le era prácticamente imposible desnudarse sin ver algo: una rodilla, parte de la cadera, un muslo, un pezón... Hasta que Anna tuvo que llamarle la atención. No es que él hiciese mucho por intentar no mirar... Finalmente, los dos estaban en el agua, completamente colorados.*  
  
Yoh: Anna...  
  
Anna(con los ojos cerrados): Que.  
  
Yoh: Lo siento.  
  
Anna: Ya, tranquilo, cuando recupere mi cuerpo te castigaré, no padezcas más.  
  
Yoh: -//- No estaba padeciendo...  
  
Anna: ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?  
  
Yoh: Es qué... Fui a explicarle a Tamao...  
  
Anna: ¿Y qué te dijo?  
  
Yoh: Qué... Fue culpa suya... Otra vez...  
  
Anna (abrió los ojos desmesuradamente): ¿¿Qué??  
  
Yoh: Me dijo que te había visto otra vez en una situación... similar.  
  
Anna: O///O¿¿¿QUÉ???  
  
Yoh: Y que ella también lo hacía, que era lo más natural del mundo.  
  
Anna: ¡¡¿¿ELLA??!!  
  
Yoh: Y que estaremos toda la tarde solos.  
  
*Lo último lo dijo en tono sensual, provocativo, mientras se acercaba a ella.*  
  
Anna: En qué estás pensando.  
  
*Lo dijo sin siquiera preguntar. Lo sabía... pero...*  
  
Yoh: Vamos, Annita...  
  
Anna: Yoh... Quieto.  
  
Yoh: Pero Annita...  
  
Anna: He dicho que te estés quieto.  
  
Yoh: Pero es que... quiero...  
  
*Yoh comenzó a besar el hombro de Anna, sintiendo sus propios besos en su propio hombro.*  
  
Yoh: ... Hacerte mía...  
  
Anna: Dirás hacerte tuyo.  
  
Yoh: ¿Cómo?  
  
Anna: ¡Mírame! ¡Soy tú! ¡No soy físicamente yo! ¡¡Soy tu!! ¿¿A quién pretendes engañar??  
  
Yoh: Yo...  
  
Anna: Créeme, Yoh, que no eres el único que lo desea. Pero ha sido culpa tuya.  
  
Yoh: u_u Entiendo...  
  
*Anna se acercó al oído de Yoh y le susurró.*  
  
Anna: No te preocupes, cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad, nos volveremos a bañar juntos... y puede que hasta dormir...  
  
*Los colores de Yoh subieron a reunirse en sus mejillas, y al verlo Anna sonrió divertida.*  
  
Yoh: ¿Lo dices en serio?  
  
Anna: Considéralo un premio si dejas de toquetearme los pechos cuando yo no estoy.  
  
Yoh: ¡Te lo prometo! Este... Déjame enjabonarte la espalda ^^  
  
*Y así pasaron el baño, enjabonándose uno al otro y demás. Después, ambos bajaron a comer algo.*  
  
Anna: Yoh, haz algo de comer.  
  
Yoh: ToT ¿Por qué siempre yo?  
  
Anna: ¬¬ ¿Decías?  
  
Yoh: Nada, nad... ¡Au!  
  
Anna: ¿Qué pasa? Por mucho que finjas vas a hacer...  
  
*Es lo que tiene sentir las sensaciones del otro, que el dolor también se siente. Solo que Yoh fue más peliculero: se agarraba el estómago como si en ello le fuese la vida.*  
  
Anna: Oye, Yoh que no es para tanto...  
  
Yoh: Ah... Voy... Al baño... ¡¡Wa!! ¡¡Me duele!!  
  
Anna: ¬¬---x  
  
*Y Yoh se fue al baño mientras Anna bebía de su taza de té. De repente, un grito estremecedor inundó la casa, haciendo que el té de Anna se derramara sobre la camisa que llevaba (N/A: recordemos que está en el cuerpo de Yoh. Gracias ^^)*  
  
Yoh (desde el baño): ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anna (que llega corriendo): ¿¿Qué ocurre??  
  
Yoh: ¡¡¡Sangre!!! ¡¡Estoy enfermo, Anna!! ¡¡Vamos al hospital!!  
  
*Anna observa que su ropa interior que en ese momento llevaba Yoh (eso quedo un poco mal xD) tenía una mancha de sangre. La itako se llevó una mano a la cabeza.*  
  
Anna: ¡Mierda! ¡¡Con tanto follón lo había olvidado!!  
  
Yoh: ¿¿Pero acaso tienes la costumbre de que te salga sangre así porque si?? ¿¿¿Por las buenas???  
  
Anna: Hombre, como que es la menstruación.  
  
Yoh: ¿La qué?  
  
Anna: Ya sabes, la regla.  
  
Yoh: ¿Qué regla?  
  
Anna: ¡Yoh pero si lo explicaron en...! Bueno, que tu te pasas las clases durmiendo...  
  
Yoh: ToT ¿Y es grave? ¿Me voy a morir? ¡¡No quiero morirme, Annita!!  
  
Anna: ¿¿Cómo te vas a morir, animal?? ¡¡La menstruación es algo de lo más normal, imbécil!!  
  
Yoh: T-T ¿Y para que sirve?  
  
Anna: o.ôUuU Bueno, a partir de cuando a una chica le baja por primera vez... Pues puede tener hijos...  
  
Yoh: ¿¿Qué?? ¿¿Tu ya puedes preñarte?? ¡¡Y yo estuve incitándote a...!! ¡¡Joder!!  
  
Anna: Sí, eso mismo.  
  
Yoh: T-T Pero ¿y si me desangro? ¡¡No me gusta la sangre!! ¡¡¡Me voy a morir!!! ¡¡¡Llévame a urgencias!!!  
  
Anna: ¡¡Que dejes de decir animaladas y presta atención de una vez!! Como es el primer día, saldrá poca, pero saldrá más. Así que para evitar vergüenzas deberás...  
  
*[N/A] Me niego a traumar más a algunas personas sensibles con este tema! Chicas que pasan por estas situaciones todos los meses, ya saben lo que ocurre a continuación. Chicos: Invéntense algo así como en los anuncios tipo "te sentirás limpia, te sentirás bien" (creo k esto lo cogerán solo los españoles.) Graciaaas*  
  
Yoh: Oye, ¡ser una chica es un asco!  
  
Anna: Pues ser chico tampoco es gran cosa...  
  
Yoh: Pero todo el rollo este de la menstruación, lo que hay que ponerse, de qué forma... ¡Es muy complicado! ¡¡Me siento muy raro!!  
  
Anna: ¬¬ No me digas...  
  
Yoh: T-T ¡Quiero mi cuerpo!  
  
Anna: ¡Y yo el mío pero hasta la noche, hay que aguantarse!  
  
Yoh: T-T Mi cuerpo...  
  
Anna: ¡Que cierres la boca o te la parto!  
  
Yoh: Es la tuya...  
  
Anna: ¡Me da igual!  
  
Yoh: Annita...  
  
Anna: Queeeee....  
  
Yoh: Me voy a mi cuarto.  
  
Anna: ¿A qué?  
  
Yoh: A nada, a no estar aquí...  
  
Anna: Bien... Yo estaré en la cocina.  
  
Yoh: Está bien.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Continuará... ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Annie: ¡¡No me peguen!! ¡Tenía buenas esperanzas, lo juro! NOTA: Si a alguna le he desvelado su futuro con este capitulo [referencia a la menstruación y cosa que dudo mucho] lo siento, maja xD NOTA2: A los que les haya traumado, también lo siento, no era mi intención pero la idea era buena! Y le quiero dar las gracias a Darkun Motomiya por la idea!! Y ahora mis queridos, adorados e idolatrados reviews!!!  
  
~ * ~ Lyserg Disel ~ * ~  
  
Que sí, que ganaste, que todos lo hemos comprendido. Y gracias por tu oferta pero no puedo aceptarla, aunque me los cedieses, eso sería trampa y no podría. Pero me alegro que Darkine tenga alguien con quién hablar. Yuri está un poco... Am...  
  
Yuri: Hola!! Saludos pero no estoy.  
  
Bushi: o.òUu  
  
Bueno, está nerviosa porque como después de la lectura de reviews viene el concurso... pues no quiere que se lleven ni a Yoh ni a Hao... Y bueno, si no te gustó mucho el capitulo anterior... Pues ya veremos este...  
  
Gracias por tu review!  
  
El votó por Hao o Yoh Asakura con el número 5.  
  
~ * ~ Sweet G ~ * ~  
  
u.u||| Siento no hacerte feliz... Por el momento!! Te prometí lemon en el futuro y juro que lo cumpliré!!! Ah, y no le golpees mucho a Manta en la cara que si no tengo que usar mucho maquillaje pa que no se vean los moretones y me gasto dinero en maquillaje para él... ¬¬ y no...  
  
Gracias por tu review!  
  
Ella votó por Anna Kyouyama con el número 10.  
  
~ * ~ Serenity-chan ~ * ~  
  
^^ Me alegro de que te agrade mi fic, nada me hace más feliz que mis fics entretengan y diviertan a la gente! ^^ Bueno, suerte con el concurso!  
  
Gracias por tu review!  
  
Ella votó por Hao Asakura con el número 7.  
  
~ * ~ Amni ~ * ~  
  
^^ Que feliz me siento al saber que mi fic tiene buena acogida! ¿En serio te hace tanta gracia? ^^ Y por supuesto que se puede participar!!  
  
Gracias por tu review!  
  
Ella votó por Hao Asakura con el número 4.  
  
~ * ~ chibi poio ~ * ~  
  
¿Tu también te reíste con mi fic? Muchas gracias!! ^O^ Espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo.  
  
Gracias por tu review!  
  
Ella no votó.  
  
~ * ~ Rally ~ * ~  
  
Pues si, te lo dediqué ^^Uu De nada mujer!! Me alegro de que te diviertas con el fic ^^  
  
Gracias por tu review!  
  
Ella votó por Yoh Asakura con el número 6.  
  
~ * ~ mer1 ~ * ~  
  
^^ Espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo.  
  
Gracias por tu review!  
  
Ella no votó.  
  
~ * ~ Annita Kyouyama ~ * ~  
  
^//^Dudo que mis fics sean los mejores, pero muchas gracias!  
  
Gracias por tu review!  
  
Ella no votó.  
  
~ * ~ Kororo Asakura ~ * ~  
  
Me alegra de k te este gustando!! Claro, es que yo soy de esas que escriben cualquier tontería que les pasa por la mente. Y como ya dije, no solo loca xD  
  
Gracias por tu review!  
  
Ella no votó.  
  
~ * ~ Markos chan ~ * ~  
  
¿De verdad te hice reír así? Muchas gracias!! Espero que no te decepcione este capitulo. ^^  
  
Gracias por tu review!  
  
El no votó.  
  
~ * ~ lore-anime ~ * ~  
  
^^ Como me alegra que se rían con mi fic y que les guste!! Muchas gracias!!  
  
Gracias por tu review!  
  
Ella no votó.  
  
~ * ~ Darkun Motomiya ~ * ~  
  
En primer lugar, muchas gracias por la idea que me diste ^^ Estaba bloqueada, no sabía que escribir y de pronto, apareció en mi mail tu review que me iluminó al camino!! Espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo, sobre todo manejando tu idea.  
  
Gracias por tu review!  
  
Ella no votó.  
  
~ * No hay más reviews * ~  
  
Annie-chan: Y ha llegado la hora de...  
  
Todos: El Concurso...  
  
~ * "Gane un personaje de Shaman King". Resultados * ~  
  
Annie-chan: Los números utilizados en esta ronda fueron:  
  
5+10+4+6+2= 27  
  
2+7= 9  
  
Ganadora: Amni!!  
  
Premio: Hao Asakura  
  
Hao: ¿¿Y por qué tienes que rifarme como si fuese un jamón??  
  
Annie-chan: ¬¬ Por que de eso trata el concurso!! Así que calla y ve con Amni que te está esperando. Amni, felicidades por el premio ^^ te llevas uno de los mejores!!! *-* Bueno, nos despedimos hasta el próximo capitulo, Ja ne!! 


	5. El paso de otra estrella y el día despué...

Deseo a Una Estrella.  
  
By Anna Diethel Asakura.  
  
Cap. 5: El paso de otra estrella y el día después.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
*Cada uno permanecía en un cuarto, en silencio y reflexión. Pronto llegaría la noche y Yoh debía deshacer su deseo. Todos habían llegado ya, y hacía rato que acababan de cenar. Algunos permanecían viendo la televisión mientras otros deambulaban por la casa sin hacer nada. Yoh estaba muy nervioso por la formulación de su deseo. ¿Y si lo hacía mal y lo empeoraba todo? Decidió subir al tejado, allí vería mejor las estrellas. Por el camino, se encontró con Horo Horo, que no hizo ningún comentario al encontrarse con él, y estaba claro por qué: no se atrevía a decirle nada a Anna. Una vez allí, se sentó y esperó.*  
  
"- Me estoy muriendo de frío. Fui un imbécil al querer ser ella. Pero es que... Es tan misteriosa... Ni siquiera siendo ella pude adivinar lo que esconde..."  
  
*De repente, una estrella fugaz atravesó el cielo y Yoh formuló su nuevo deseo."  
  
- Quiero volver a ser Yoh Asakura.  
  
*La estrella se apagó en el horizonte y Yoh entró en casa de nuevo. Al llegar a su cuarto se desplomó sobre el futón y se quedó allí, dormido. A la mañana siguiente, Anna entró a su cuarto a buscarlo.*  
  
Anna: Despierta, vago inútil.  
  
Yoh: ¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
Anna: Que te quedarías durmiendo. Mírame. ¡Sigo siendo tu!  
  
*Yoh guardó silencio. La miró y se vio a si mismo. ¿Qué podía haber fallado?*  
  
Yoh: Lo siento...  
  
Anna: Bueno, me toca pasar otro laaaaargo día contigo... En fin, cuando vuelva la noche iré contigo y me aseguraré de que pides el deseo.  
  
Yoh: Anna... Luego me gustaría hablar contigo...  
  
Anna: Bueno, pero más tarde, ahora debes irte abajo a controlar a Tamao, que se sube a sus fantasías contigo cada 10 minutos y se le quema el desayuno, pero vístete primero.  
  
*Yoh la miró con aire deprimido. ¿Tendrían que quedarse así para siempre? Anna salió de su cuarto, dejándolo solo para vestirse. La noche anterior habían acordado que eso de vestirse el uno al otro era un lío, así que, bajo solemne juramento de no mirar ni tocar más de lo estrictamente necesario, ambos se permitieron vestirse solos. Abrió con desgana el armario y buscó algún vestido que ponerse, aún sin prestar mucha atención a lo he hacía.*  
  
"- No sé cómo demonios seré capaz de decírselo... ¿Y si nos pasamos toda la vida así? ¡No, por los Grandes Espíritus! ¡Lo que sea antes de seguir siendo una mujer! Solo llevo un día y estoy realmente hasta las narices... Aunque no sé, formulé el deseo de nuevo, estaba ahí, la estrella pasó, yo la vi, dije mi deseo en voz alta, igual que la otra vez... Entonces, ¿qué cuernos pasó? ¿Era una estrella defectuosa o qué? La denunciaré por incompetente..."  
  
*Sumido en sus pensamientos, no se había percatado de que no estaba buscando un vestido para ponerse, sino que solo desordenaba, de manera preocupante, el armario de Anna. Al darse cuenta de la fatalidad, comenzó a ordenarlo todo, colgando los vestidos en las perchas, tal y como estaban antes. Pero se detuvo al ver vestidos que no eran negros, ni siquiera del estilo que la rubia itako los llevaba siempre. Cogió uno y lo miró con detenimiento: era del estilo del que Jun llevaba, solo que en vez de bordes verdes, los llevaba rojos, y en lugar de un dragón, llevaba una flor de cerezo bordada con tallos dorados. Lo apartó y cogió otro, este era blanco, y visiblemente muy ceñido, y bastante corto, sin mangas. Lo dejó en el mismo sitio que el anterior y agarró otro. Rojo, largo, de tirantes muy finos, con la espalda al descubierto, con una obertura hasta el muslo e igual de ceñido que el blanco o más. Yoh estaba alucinando, ¿Anna tenía aquella gama de vestidos variados y provocativos? ¿La fría, cruel y despiadada Anna Kyouyama? Se fijó en que casi todos los vestidos "extraños" llevaban aún la etiqueta puesta, cosa que demostraba firmemente que estaban sin estrenar, lo que explicaba el hecho de que nadie se lo hubiese visto puesto. Yoh guardó los vestidos y pasó a espiar los zapatos. Solo habían dos pares de las típicas sandalias que usaba Anna, los demás eran zapatos menos comunes en ella: unos negros de tacón, unas botas altas blancas, unos rojos descubiertos de tacón, que se ataban a los tobillos con una especie de cuerda... Una gran variedad de zapatos nunca vistos en los pies de la itako. Y Yoh seguía sin salir de su asombro. Se dirigió hacia el tocador de la sacerdotisa y miró en los cajones. En uno había ganchos, cintas, gomas del pelo, horquillas, diademas... Todo tipo de cosas para adornar el cabello. En otro había pendientes, colgantes, collares, pulseras... mucha bisutería y joyería. Y en otro estaba la ropa interior de la itako. Yoh cerró el cajón de inmediato, pero luego lo volvió a abrir despacio... Después de todo, debía vestirse, ¿no? Había varios conjuntos de lencería de muchos colores, lo cual sorprendió, y en exceso, a nuestro shaman castaño. Negro, rosa, lila, blanco, beige, marrón, con encajes, sin ellos... Incluso algún que otro tanga. A Yoh le daban espasmos, no sabía que pensar. ¿Desde cuando su fría y calculadora, seria y exigente prometida usaba ese tipo de prendas? Comenzó a pensar que no era tal y como ella aparentaba ser(N/A: Bieeen chico listo!! xD). Miró con atención, y había un bonito conjunto rojo oscuro, con un camisón que transparentaba bastante, del mismo color, metido en una caja, con la etiqueta puesta y todo. Yoh se preguntó para quién lo estaría guardando. Oyó los pasos de Anna en el pasillo y corrió vuelta al armario, buscando frenéticamente un vestido negro al tiempo que guardaba el resto de ropa que antes había investigado. Luego se dirigió casi volando al cajón de la ropa interior y cogió una prenda de cada conjunto, y al ver que el sostén era blanco y la braga verde, se dio cuenta de que algo no funcionaba y lanzó la prensa verde al interior del cajón rápidamente, sacando la pareja del sostén y poniéndosela con velocidad. En pocos segundos, ya llevaba la indumentaria perfecta de Anna... Solo faltaba el pañuelo. Yoh lo buscó desesperadamente por toda la habitación, y se calmó cuando escuchó que los pasos de la rubia itako pasaban de largo.*  
  
"- ¿Dónde está ese endiablado pañuelo?- pensó con rabia, y luego sonrió- Ya empiezo a pensar como Anna..."  
  
*15 minutos buscando como un loco, y no aparecía. Anna subió a llamarlo para el desayuno, y lo llevó de una oreja. Desayunaron todos en silencio, mientras los invitados se preguntaban por qué Anna tenía la oreja colorada. Al finalizar el desayuno, Yoh subió de nuevo al cuarto de Anna, bajo orden estricta de que nadie le molestase. Anna, por su parte, se fue a fingir que hacía su entrenamiento con el enano cabezón. Yoh seguía buscando el pañuelo por el cuarto, sin percatarse que alguien había entrado y se le acercaba sigilosamente por la espalda. De pronto, el campo de visión desapareció, siendo reemplazado por oscuridad, mientras una voz seductora le susurraba a la espalda, muy cerca del cuello.*  
  
- Tan hermosa como siempre...  
  
Anna (Yoh): ¿Qué quieres?  
  
- Oh, vamos, Anna, no me digas que no lo sabes...  
  
Anna (Yoh): No soy quien tu crees...  
  
- Lo sé, sé que no eres tan cruel como aparentas, niña mía.  
  
*Una mano del intruso se deslizaban ya por las caderas del cuerpo de Anna, mientras la otra sujetaba aún la venda que cubría sus ojos. Yoh se estaba empezando a mosquear.*  
  
Anna (Yoh): ¿Me vas a decir qué demonios quieres?  
  
- Esta vez vengo en serio, Anna, vengo a hacerte lo que nunca me permites...  
  
Anna (Yoh): Suéltame de una vez.  
  
*El campo de visión retornó a sus ojos, y también vio el pañuelo rojo de Anna frente a él. Se hubiese alegrado de encontrarlo, si no hubiese sido por el pequeño detalle de que alguien lo sostenía aún en sus manos. Yoh se giró, aún rodeado por los brazos del intruso, y sintió una enorme ira al ver que no era otro que su amigo, Lyserg.*  
  
Anna (Yoh): ¡Lyserg!  
  
Lyserg: Ya sabías quién soy... ¬-¬  
  
Anna (Yoh): Pero... ¡Pero Yoh confía en ti!  
  
Lyserg: ¿Yoh? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Yoh en todo esto?  
  
Anna (Yoh): ¡Que Yoh es mi prometido!  
  
Lyserg: Bueno, cuéntame algo que no sepa...  
  
Anna (Yoh): ¬-¬ ¿Qué pretendías conmigo?  
  
Lyserg: Yo no pretendía nada, aún pretendo.  
  
Anna (Yoh): ¬-¬** Y qué pretendes?  
  
Lyserg: Que me des un beso por encontrar tu pañuelo.  
  
Anna (Yoh): ò.ó pero si tú me lo has robado!!  
  
Lyserg: Robar, encontrar... ¿Qué diferencia hay?  
  
Anna (Yoh): ¡Largo de aquí!  
  
Lyserg: ^-^ Vamos... Solo uno...  
  
*Técnica secreta de la sacerdotisa Anna (agarra un jarrón y va a parar en la cabeza de Lyserg)*  
  
Anna (Yoh): ¬¬ ¿Te vas ahora?  
  
Lyserg: ;o; Desde luego, eres una mujer muy fría, Anna.  
  
Anna (Yoh): ¡Qué te vayas! *lo amenaza con un peluche de un Teletubbie*  
  
Lyserg: TOT Vale!! Eso no!! Ya me voy!!!  
  
*Yoh no salía de su asombro. Se notaba bastante que Lyserg tenía talento de traidor (N/A: ó.ò un me maten, fans de Lyserg!!! Si io lo adoro!!! [de ahí mi apellido Diethel] pero es k los demás me resultaban taaaaan evidentes... xD) puesto que había decepcionado a su grupo yéndose con los soldados X y ahora esto...*  
  
Yoh: ___ ¿Pero quién se habrá creído este tipo?  
  
*Yoh se ató el pañuelo a la cabeza y bajó las escaleras para dar un paseo, no sin antes pasarse por el baño unos 10 minutos por el tema de la noche anterior. Al salir, se encontró con Manta, muy contento.*  
  
Anna (Yoh): ¿Y a ti que demonios te pasa, enano cabezón?  
  
Manta: ^^UuUU ¿A mí? ¡Nada!  
  
Anna (Yoh): ¿Es que Yoh no está cumpliendo con su entrenamiento correctamente?  
  
Manta: No... No es eso...  
  
Anna (Yoh): __ Iré a ver...  
  
*Salió de la pensión y caminó por las calles unos minutos hasta llegar al cementerio. Allí se encontraba Yoh (Anna) sentado a la sombra del árbol. Yoh se acercó a ella.*  
  
Yoh: Ni siquiera te molestas en hacer el entrenamiento...  
  
Anna: ¿Para qué? Esa es tu tarea.  
  
Yoh: Ahora es la tuya.  
  
Anna: ¡Vamos, Yoh! Alegra esa cara! Estás más serio que un ajo! ^-^  
  
Yoh: ¬¬ No pongas esa cara y vete a entrenar.  
  
Anna: T-T Pero Yoh!! No quiero hacerlo!  
  
Yoh: ¬.¬ Tienes que hacerlo si no quieres que los demás sospechen.  
  
Anna: ToT Pero es que me acabo de levantar hace un rato!! No puedo ni con mi alma!! Vamos, Yoh-kun!!!  
  
Yoh: ¬¬ No me llames así y ve a hacer el entrenamiento!  
  
*Anna se levantó, se limpió el polvo del pantalón y miró a Yoh, al principio suplicante pero luego extrañada... ¿Por qué Yoh le daba ordenes y ella rogaba no hacerlas? De pronto, un chispazo de realidad los devolvió al planeta Tierra.*  
  
Anna: ¬¬ Y desde cuando tú me mandas?  
  
Yoh: ^^Uu Y desde cuando tu me llamas Yoh-kun y suplicas y lloriqueas?  
  
Anna: u///ú Yo no he suplicado!!!  
  
Yoh: ^^ Pues yo tampoco dije nada.  
  
Anna: u_u En fin, no tiene remedio. Y qué, ¿cómo vas con eso de ser chica?  
  
Yoh: T-T No me lo menciones, por hoy ya he tenido suficiente!!  
  
Anna: ¬¬ ¿Qué has hecho ahora, Yoh Asakura?  
  
Yoh: Primero me volví loco en eso de vestirme, porque es muy complicado ponerse el sujetador ese, luego no encontraba tu pañuelo y lo busqué mucho rato, pero luego apareció alguien en tu cuarto y me tapó los ojos con el pañuelo y ¬¬ te sobó el cuerpo todo lo que quiso, y creo que ya sabes quién es... ¿no, Annita?  
  
Anna: ò.ó ¿¿Otra vez vino el inglés?? ¿¿Qué le pasa?? ¿¿No aprende??  
  
Yoh: u_ú le tiré un jarrón y se fue... Pero me molesta mucho que mis amigos te hagan eso!!!  
  
Anna: ¿Y por qué? ¿Porque traicionan tu confianza? ¿Por qué has pasado tanto tiempo, tantas cosas, tantas experiencias con ellos que no te lo esperabas? Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos...  
  
Yoh: No... no es por eso.  
  
Anna: ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué?  
  
Yoh: ¿No lo entiendes? Por... porque eres mi prometida!! u///u Y no deberían hacerte eso sabiendo que... que... que eres mi prometida!!  
  
Anna: -.- ¿Solo por eso?  
  
Yoh: o///o ¿Qué más quieres?  
  
Anna: -o- Nada.... Supongo...  
  
Yoh: Por cierto, ¿por qué estaba Manta tan contento?  
  
Anna: ¿Iba contento?  
  
Yoh: ¬¬ Que has hecho...  
  
Anna: ¿Yo? *^-^* Nada!!! Solo le dije que si algún día yo (o sea, tú) me enamoraba de un hombre, sería de él. Y se asustó y se fue.  
  
Yoh: O///////////O ¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??  
  
Anna: ^-~ Fue una pequeña broma!  
  
Yoh: ¬¬ ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? ¡Has puesto en juego mi hombría! ¡Anna Kyôyama, esto no quedará así!  
  
Anna: ^-^ ¿Y qué harás?  
  
Yoh: ¬.¬ Ya lo verás...  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Continuará... ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Annie-chan: No me maten por la tardanza, tenía taaantas cosas que hacer que apenas me da tiempo a respirar!! . Y aún las sigo teniendo pero como veo que este fic es el mas reconocido y, además, prometí subirlo a alguien por su cumple, ¡aquí ta! Procedamos a la lectura de reviews:  
  
~* Hao-kun *~  
  
Hao-kun!:  
  
^//^ Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra muchísimo que te haga reír!! *-*  
  
Gracias por el review!!  
  
No votó.  
  
~* Lore-anime *~  
  
Konichiwa Lore-anime!:  
  
Sie, pobre Yoh... Que no se hubiese dormido en clase, no crees? xD Bueno, lo de los números es para votar por un personaje de Shaman King, tu me dices por quién quieres votar y un número cualquiera, entonces yo hago unos cálculos que defino en el primer capitulo del fic, en las notas de autora y el número que salga es el ganador. Si aún no lo entiendes, házmelo saber y te lo explicaré con más detalle ^-^  
  
Gracias por el review!!  
  
No votó.  
  
~* Mer1*~ Hola Mer1!:  
  
Me alegra que te agrade como está quedando y espero que este capitulo no te decepcione mucho... ^-^  
  
Gracias por el review!!  
  
No votó.  
  
~* Holy Girl Iron Maiden *~  
  
Hola!:  
  
¿De verdad te gustó tanto? ^-^ ¡Como me alegro! Bueno, creo que Yoh no se volverá a quedar dormido en clase durante un tiempo... Creo que aprendió la lección xD  
  
Gracias por el review!!  
  
No votó.  
  
~* Darame *~ Hola, qué tal?:  
  
Bueno, el LenxPilika no me agrada mucho, prefiero el LenxHoro (sie, sie, muchos le tienen asco y que conste que no me agrada la idea del Yaoi, pero estos dos me parecen encantadores juntos *-*) pero de momento trataré de basarme en ellos dos primero, porque no sé cuán extenso será el fic, aunque ya ves que hubo algo de LysergxAnna (raro, ne?). De todas maneras, gracias por la sugerencia ^^. Creo que, más adelante, incluiré personajes nuevos para crear confusiones, pero ya se verá. Y no creo ser merecedora de tan maravillosas palabras, gracias por todo eso.  
  
Gracias por el review!!  
  
No votó.  
  
~* Expectra *~  
  
Hi!:  
  
^^ Me alegro de que te pareciese divertido, cierto que Yoh no le pone atención a nada, el muy despistado... ^^ Pero se enteró bien enterado, no crees?  
  
Gracias por el review!!  
  
No votó.  
  
~* Rina_Kyouyama *~  
  
Hola Rina!:  
  
^^ Aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo, espero que te guste!!  
  
Gracias por el review!!  
  
No votó.  
  
~* chibi-poio *~  
  
Hola!!:  
  
T-T Sie, pobres de nosotras por tener que sufrir tanto, ne? Y encima ellos se quejan!! ¬.¬ ^^ Y me alegro mucho de que te haga reír mi fic, ya que con este eso es lo que pretendo. Este capitulo no es muy gracioso, pero da pie a uno que espero que lo sea. ^^  
  
Gracias por el review!!  
  
No votó.  
  
~* Baku-chan *~  
  
Hola! ^-^:  
  
Sie xD yo misma me reí cuando escribí el drama que hizo Yoh cuando se bajó, primero con el dolor y luego con la sangre xD, mira que llega a ser peliculero. Bueno, me hace muy feliz que te divierta mi fic ^^  
  
Gracias por el review!!  
  
No votó.  
  
~* dark-shaman *~  
  
Hello!:  
  
Er... ^^ Pues que bueno que te hace reír tanto!!  
  
Gracias por el review!!  
  
No votó.  
  
~* Lyserg Disel *~  
  
Hey!! Donde te metes?:  
  
^-^ Pues me alegro de que te rías, la risa es muy sana!! La risa es salud!!  
  
Bushi: ¬.¬ Por eso últimamente te pasas los días deprimida y trabajando como una adicta al trabajo en tu blog, tu comu y similares...  
  
¬.¬ Calla!! ^-^ Ignora a Bushi, bueno, lastima que no quieras votar. Y me alegro de que te agrade el fic ^^ a ver que te parece este capitulo, si tienes tiempo de leerlo y dejar review! ^-^  
  
Gracias por el review!!  
  
No votó.  
  
~* Amni *~  
  
Hola ganadora del capitulo 4!:  
  
¿Estás contenta con tu "jamón"? ¿Se porta bien? No es necesario que votes por el mismo personajes, porque ya lo has ganado pa' ti pa' siempre ^^  
  
*se oye a un Hao lejano decir: "Eh!!! Eso no estaba en el contrato!!!"*  
  
^-^Uu Bueno, aunque ya hayas ganado, puedes seguir votando por más personajes. Y si mandas más reviews estaré encantadísima!!! Y me encanta que te haya hecho tanta gracia ^-^. Por cierto, si, soy española, más concretamente de Alicante.  
  
Gracias por el review!!  
  
No votó.  
  
~* Naruki *~  
  
Hola nee-chan!!!! *-*:  
  
Te traño!!! TOT welve!!! ¬.¬ Y no hagas ninguna tontería, la única de nosotras 3 nee-chans que puede hacer tonterías shoe sho! ¬.¬ Así que anímate musho!!!! *-* Filizida!!! Dejando de desvariar de una maldita vez, si mis fics te alegran la vida, prepárate para la felicidad porque pienso invadir ff.net!! (pero no se lo digas a naie xD) [k modesta shoe ¬.¬] Muchos besitos, recuerda que te quiero musho, pexioxa!! *-*  
  
Gracias por el review!!  
  
No votó.  
  
~* Viru-chan *~  
  
Holas!:  
  
^-^ ¿En serio te reíste tanto? ¡Que ilusión que mis fics hagan reír! Pues aquí te dejo la continuación, espero que te guste ^^  
  
Gracias por el review!!  
  
No votó.  
  
~* Kasii *~  
  
Hola, como tas?:  
  
^^ No soy merecedora de tan amables palabras, de verdad. Espero que esta continuación te agrade ^^  
  
Gracias por el review!!  
  
No votó.  
  
~* Annita Kyouyama *~  
  
Hola linda!:  
  
Por lo que veo, fuiste la única que votaste, así que lee al final de la lectura de reviews que habrá algo que te gustará. ^-^ no merezco tus elogios, solo espero complacerte con este capitulo.  
  
Gracias por el review!!  
  
Ella votó por Yoh Asakura con el número 6.  
  
~* Anna Kyouyama A *~  
  
Hola ^-^!:  
  
o///o de verdad tanto te gustó? Gracias por tus amables palabras, aunque no sea merecedora de ellas!! ^-^  
  
Gracias por el review!!  
  
No votó.  
  
~* Belén *~  
  
Holash!:  
  
Ya voy, ya voy!!! Llegué con el nuevo capitulo!!! xD No pretendo dejaros con la duda, quizá con la intriga... xD Nah, mentira, solo estaba muy ocupada o no me llegaban o las ganas o la inspiración. De todas formas, aquí esta!  
  
Gracias por el review!!  
  
No votó.  
  
~* Emi Tachibana *~  
  
Hola!:  
  
^-^ Me alegro de que te agrade y te divierta el fic!! Y bueno, claro que haré caso a la sugerencia en sí, pero de las parejas que tu me pides no estoy muy segura porque prefiero el LenxHoro, T-T pero no me mates! De todas formas gracias por la sugerencia y tus palabras ^^  
  
Gracias por el review!!  
  
No votó.  
  
~* Seinko *~  
  
Hola!:  
  
Nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena!!  
  
Bushi: ¬.¬ Aparte de por lo que dijiste, Seinko, lo dice para que la perdones por el retraso.  
  
¬.¬ Bushi... ¿por qué no te tomas un descanso en el colgante?... Bueno, ^^ aquí tienes lo que pasaba a continuación, espero no decepcionarte!!  
  
Gracias por el review!!  
  
No votó.  
  
~* Saku_Shaman Gangley*~  
  
Hola, holita!:  
  
¬.¬ Bueno, ser una mujer no tiene mucho de bueno, pero si tu eres feliz.. ^^ Pues yo soy feliz! xD Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste!  
  
Gracias por el review!!  
  
No votó.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Bueno, referente al concurso de personajes de Shaman King, hoy no haremos cuentas. ¿Por qué? Porque solo hubo una persona que votó y esa fue... ¡Annita Kyouyama!  
  
Premio: Yoh Asakura  
  
^-^ Felicidades, Annita, te llevas a mi querido protagonista (pero me lo prestas para los fics, ne?)  
  
Nada más, Annie-chan se despide... Ja ne!!  
  
Dedicado especialmente a Anna Kyouyama1 por su cumple!!!!!! 


	6. Venganzas y tragedias

** Deseo a Una Estrella.**

** By Anna Diethel Asakura.**

** Cap. 6: Venganzas y tragedias. **

** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

_ "- Yoh estaba demasiado serio, creo que, junto con mi cuerpo, le pasé mi forma de ser... Pero tengo miedo. Miedo de lo que vaya a hacer, realmente me asusta... ¿Tanto miedo doy yo cuando amenazo? Entonces comprendo el miedo que siente Yoh cuando me desobedece... Lo peor de todo es que puedo sentir su decepción y su rabia, y sé que no planea nada bueno. Sé que mientras está en mi habitación, revolviéndolo todo, planea algo que me va a afectar... Y me asusta de verdad... ¿Tan terrible fue gastarle esa broma a Manta?"_

_ "- Esto ha sido la gota que colma el vaso. Se ha pasado tres pueblos con la bromita de Manta. Pero esto no va a quedar así, no señor, tengo que hacer algo al respecto... Y creo que ya sé lo que hacer... Ojo por ojo..."_

*Todos estaban sentados en la mesa, dispuestos a comer... Excepto Anna. Todos miraban a Yoh (Anna) con cara de preocupación (N/A: Ya saben, esa cara de preocupación que dice "¬¬ ¿¿Qué has hecho?? ¡¡Como nos ponga a limpiar te prometo que te colgaré en el techo por los genitales!!") Mientras este(a) agachaba la mirada con gesto culpable. De pronto, Anna (Yoh) hizo acto de presencia vestida con una camiseta corta, que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo, de color rosa y una falda corta y ceñida del mismo color. Todos se quedaron tan sorprendidos como asustados.*

Yoh (Anna): ¿Annita? ¿Te encuentras bien?

*Anna (Yoh) le miró, sonrió ampliamente.*

Anna (Yoh): ¡Super genial! ¡O sea, total! ¡De verdad, estoy super, super bien! n______________n

Todos: o.oUuUu

Tamao: Señorita Anna... ¿De dónde sacó esa ropa tan bonita?

Anna (Yoh): ¡Parece mentira, tía! La tenía en mi armario, ¿sabes? O sea, que hoy la veo y me digo "Total, eso me pondré que es super, super fashion", ¿sabes? ^O^

Horo: Anna... ¿seguro que estás bien?

*Anna se pone la mano en el pecho y levanta la otra como señal de juramento.*

Anna: ¡Te lo juro por la cobertura de mi móvil! ^O^

Len: ¬¬ No tienes móvil...

Anna *saca un Siemens MC60*: n____n ¡Ahora si! ¡He ido hace un rato a comprarlo! ^O^ ¿Ves? ¡Lleva la carcasa rosa! O sea, super genial. ¿Veis? Tengo el logo de florecitas y corazoncitos de colores, ¡o sea, total! ¡Y mira! Me he puesto un tono nuevo.

*Le aprieta a unos botones y empieza a sonar la canción de "Bulería" de David Bisbal. Pilika y Tamao la miran emocionadas.*

Tamao: *.* Señorita Anna, ¡está divina! ¡Ha cambiado usted mucho para mejor!

Pilika: ¡Sí! ¡Déjeme que le haga un peinado nuevo!

Jun: Y yo le enseñaré unos trucos geniales de maquillaje.

Anna (Yoh): Chicas, ¡chicas! n_______n ¡Tuteadme!

Jun, Tamao y Pilika: *-* Sí, Anna.

Yoh (Anna): o.o|||

Horo, Len, Lyserg y Manta: o.oUuUuu...

Anna: Chicas, ¡tengo una idea super genial! ¿Qué tal si nos vamos de compras? n_n

Todas: ¡¡Sí!!

*Anna agarra a Tamao del brazo y se va con las chicas de compras, dejando a los chicos con cara de "¿qué ha pasado?"*

Horo *mirando el reloj* ¡¡El fútbol!! ¡¡Va a empezar!!

Yoh (Anna): ¿Y a qué esperamos? ¡Vamos a verlo!

*Todos se sentaron en el sofá vestidos con camisetas, bufandas y gorros de su equipo, rodeados de patatas fritas, refrescos y todo tipo de cosas de picoteo.*

Yoh (Anna): ¡¡PERO CHUTA YA!!

Horo: ¿¿A QUE ESPERAS?? ¿¿A QUE TE DEN LUZ VERDE??

Len: ¡¡¡¡PERO VAMOS!!!

Manta: ¡¡ARBITRO!! ¡¡ESO ES FALTA!!

Yoh (Anna): ¡¡¡ARBITRO VENDIDO!!!

Len: ¡¡DESGRACIAO!!

Horo: ¡¡¡NO TIENES NI PUÑETERA IDEA DE FÚTBOL!!!

Lyserg: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PENALTY!!!!!!!

Yoh (Anna): ¡¡¡CHUTA!!! ¡¡¡CHUTA!!!

Manta: ¡¡¡DALE!!!

Len: ¡¡AHORA!!! ¡AHORA!!

Horo: Vamos, vamos, VAMOS ¡VAMOS! ¡Y......!

Los cinco: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Horo: ¡¡¡C"MO QUE FUERA DE JUEGO!!!

Len: ¡¡¡¡EL ARBITRO ESTÁ VENDIDO!!!!

Yoh (Anna): ¡¡¡¡SERA GILIPOLLAS!!! ¡¡¡¡ESO ERA GOL!!!!

Lyserg: ¡¡¡ QUE LO LINCHEN!!!

Horo: ¡¡¡¡AL PARED"N CON EL ARBITRO!!!!

Manta: ¡¡¡¡QUE LO FUSILEN!!!!

Len: ¡¡LO ABRIRÉ EN CANAL CON MI HORRAIKEN!!

Yoh (Anna): ¡¡MAÑANA HARA UN ENTRENAMIENTO ESPECIAL POR ARBITRAR COMO EL CULO!!

Horo: ¡¡ESO!!

Len: ¿Qué?

Manta: ¿Entrenamiento especial?

Yoh (Anna): ¡¡LE AUMENTARÉ EL ENTRENAMIENTO UN 75%!! ¡NADIE LE QUITA GOLES AL EQUIPO DE ANNA KYÔYAMA!!

*Manta, Len, Horo y Lyserg se miraron extrañados, como preguntándose qué demonios le ocurría a Yoh. Pero este (Anna), al comprender su error, los miró y dijo, sonriente, que solo era una imitación de su prometida. Todos rieron y volvieron a concentrarse en el partido.*

** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * **

**_ 3 de Julio, Centro Comercial Funbari-oka, 16:19 p.m._**

Tamao: ¡Mire, señorita Anna! ¡Esto le quedará súper genial! ¡Y mire este vestido tan divino! ^O^

Pilika: ¡Y este sombrero tan fashion! ¡Y este bolso! ¡Y estos zapatos a juego! ¡Por los Grandes Espíritus! ¡Mire que conjunto! *.*

Jun: ¡Y mira este sostén! ¡Este conjunto es precioso! ¡Con éste picardías vas a tumbar de espaldas a Yoh! ¡Que tanga más sexy! ¡Y que camisón más mono! *O*

Tamao: ¡Señorita Anna! ¡Vayamos a comer helado! ¡Y tarta! ¡De fresa!

Pilika: Pero con moderación, Tamao, y todo dietético, ¡que hay que guardar la línea!

Anna (Yoh): n_nUu Claro…

Jun: ¿Os habéis fijado en esos chicos de allá? ¡Son guapísimos! ¡Que cuerpos!

Tamao: ¡Que ojos!

Pilika: ¡Que culos!

Anna (Yoh): Que adefesios…

Pilika, Tamao y Jun [ignorando a Anna]: ¡Vayamos por ellos!

Anna (Yoh): Mejor ir vosotras, ¿vale? ^-^Uu Son tres… Y como yo ya estoy prometida con Yoh…

Jun: ¡Anna, por favor! ¡Olvida a Yoh por hoy! A Yoh lo vas a tener para toda la vida, ¡A estos tipos solo una vez! ¡Vamos, solo enróllate con uno de ellos!

Anna (Yoh): ¡He dicho que no! ¬¬ ¡Dejadme tranquila! ¡Ir vosotras si queréis pero a mí no me metáis en líos!

Pilika: ¡Vamos, Anna! ¡No seas tonta! 

Anna (Yoh): Os recuerdo que sigo siendo Anna Kyôyama, aunque me vista de rosa y hable súper pijo, ¡así que un respeto! ¬¬

Jun: Está bien, iremos nosotras solas… ¡Vamos Tamao! ¡Adelante Pilika!

Anna (Yoh) [pensando]: _-_-U Estas chicas son muy raras… Tendré que hablar con Horo y Len respecto al libre albedrío de sus hermanitas… Pobrecillos… A Len le dará una taquicardia y a Horo le darán cuatro infartos, dos shocks nerviosos y una histeria crónica… Todo de golpe… Por cierto, me pregunto qué estarán haciendo… ¿Por qué está Anna tan alterada?_

** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * **

**_ 3 de Julio, Pensión Asakura, 17:30 p.m._**

**_ Sala de Estar._**

Yoh (Anna) [con la boca llena de patatas fritas]: ¡¡¡SERÁ CABR"N!!! ¡¡¡QUE NOS HA PITAO FALTA!!! ¡¡QUE DESGRACIAO!!

Horo [a la tele]: ¡Anda, tío! ¡No finjas tanto que solo te ha rozao! ¡Ese tiene más cuento que Barney haciendo teatro!

Manta: ¡Y ese árbitro! ¡Ve menos que un gato de escayola! ¡¡Y sabe de arbitrar lo que un Teletubbie de técnica nuclear!!

Len: ¿Se puede saber qué esperabais? ¡Se nota a trescientos kilómetros que ese árbitro está del todo vendido! ¡Si trata al otro equipo como si fueran monjitas de la caridad y al nuestro como unos vampiros chupa sangre! Espero que se retuerza de dolor en el infierno…

Lyserg: ¬¬ No me recuerdes a los vampiros…

Yoh (Anna): ¡¡Pues como vaya yo para allá le voy a hacer tragar todo el césped del campo!! ¡¡Ese tipo tiene los días contados!!

Manta: Cálmate Yoh…

Yoh (Anna): ¿¿Qué me calme?? ¡¡No puedo calmarme mientras ese hijo de elefante siga con vida!! ¡Muerte al árbitro ya!

Len: ¡¡Y yo le entiendo!! ¡Ojalá lo tuviese yo enfrente de mí!

Horo: ¡Eh, chicos! ¡Acabo de recordar algo!

Len: ¿El qué? ¿Que tienes cerebro o que te llamas Horo Horo?

Horo: ¿Qué? ¡Repite eso!

Len: He dicho: "¿El qué? ¿Que tienes cerebro o que te llamas Horo Horo?

Horo: ¿Quieres pelea?

Len: ¡Te enseñaré a no desafiar al gran Len Tao!

Manta: ¡Basta chicos! ¿Qué has recordado, Horo?

Horo: ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Pues que tengo entradas para el partido de mañana y tengo entendido que lo va a arbitrar el mismo tipo vendido que sale ahora en la tele. ¿Queréis ir?

Len: ¡Sí! ¡Vamos! ¡Necesito partir en trocitos a esa repugnante cucaracha con mi cuchilla dorada!

Yoh (Anna): ¡Y yo apuñalarle la cabeza una y otra vez con la Harusame!

Manta: ¡Sí! ¡Yo le patearé las pelotas!

Lyserg: ¡¡Clamamos venganza!!

Todos: ¡Sí!

Yoh (Anna): Por cierto, Horo, ¿de dónde has sacado las entradas?

Horo: Pues me tocaron el otro día en unos cuantos paquetes de cereales que desayuné.

Len: ¿Y cuantos eran?

Horo: ^-^ Nueve.

Todos: o.oU

Manta: ¡¡CHUTA!!

** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * **

**_ 3 de Julio, Centro Comercial Funbari-oka, 19:58 p.m._**

*Las chicas se encontraban sentadas en una terraza comiendo helado de fresa. Anna (Yoh) miraba, sumida en sus pensamientos, cómo se derretía el helado. La fresa no era, precisamente, su sabor favorito, pero no había podido rechazar la invitación de Jun, la cual se encontraba excesivamente generosa aquel día. Todas la miraban con preocupación y la joven taoísta le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y la estrechó contra su voluptuoso pecho.*

Jun: ¡Ay, Anna! Te encuentras mal, ¿verdad, querida? ¡Pobrecita!

Anna (Yoh) [zafándose suavemente de los brazos de Jun]: o///o ¿Yo? No, estoy súper perfecta.

Pilika: Claro… Y yo me llamo María Antonieta de las Mercedes de las Magdalenas y Margaritas de las Carmencitos de las Lauras de todos los Santos…

*Se oyó la fuerte, estridente y nerviosa risa de Tamao.*

Todas [a la rosada]: ¬¬U

Tamao: n__nUu

Anna (Yoh): ¬¬U Estoy bien… Os lo juro por las bragas de Mafalda.

Tamao: Pero señorita Anna, ¡no debe ocultar sus emociones! Después de todo, somos sus amigas, ¿no?

*Jun y Pilika miraron a Tamao con cara de "¬¬ Tampoco exageremos…"*

Anna (Yoh): ¡Pero si estoy bien!

Jun: Venga, Anna, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Yoh te engaña?

Anna (Yoh): ¿Qué?

Tamao: ¡Eso no es propio del joven Yoh!

Pilika: Tamao, Yoh es un chico como otro cualquiera. Realmente, no me extraña que lo haya hecho…

Anna (Yoh): ¿Se puede saber qué insinúas?

Pilika: ¡No lo digo por ti! n_nU Lo digo por él, porque, no te ofendas, Anna, pero Yoh está muy bien físicamente y tiene las cosas en su sitio. No me extrañaría nada que tuviese babeando detrás de él a más de un par de chicas que querrían darle más de lo que se ve, ¿entiendes?

Tamao: La señorita Pilika tiene razón, el joven Yoh es muy apuesto físicamente y tiene un carácter muy dulce e inocente. Cualquier chica se volvería loca por él.

Jun: Sí, menos cuando pone esa cara de drogado que tiene. Reconozco que está muy sexy cuando se pone serio. Y tiene unos ojos profundos, preciosos. Desde luego, Anna, que tienes suerte de tener un prometido así.

Pilika: Pero eso no quita el hecho de que te haya puesto los cuernos, ¡no hay derecho a hacer una cosa así!

Tamao: Sí, es muy impropio que el joven Yoh cometa una acción tan repugnante. ¡Debería darle vergüenza!

Jun: Pero no te preocupes, Annita, que nosotras nos encargaremos de darle una lección.

Anna (Yoh): Me parece que estáis siendo bastante impulsivas… ¡¡Yoh no me engaña!!

Jun: ¬.¬ Entonces, ¿por qué dices que sí?

Anna (Yoh): Yo no he dicho eso, lo has dicho tú… ¬¬

Jun: ¿Yo? Bueno… ¿Entonces qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué pones cara de deprimida?

Anna (Yoh): Este… ¿Yo? ¡Por nada! Esto… Es que… Acabo de… ver un vestido rosa con flores fucsias y amarillo fosforescente y con complementos púrpuras, y es carísimo.

Pilika: Pero si es súper hortera…

Tamao: Pues a mi me parecía divino de la muerte.

Anna (Yoh): Es que viendo esos precios pues es para ponerse súper depre… Por cierto, Jun, ¿no crees que aquel vestido del escaparate te quedaría genial?

Jun: ¿Ese? Pues como no me lo ponga en una pierna… No es de mi talla…

Pilika: Nah, lo que ocurre es que es un poco ajustadito, pero eso no es nada, ¡más curvas marca! Además, ¡así vuelves a dejar a Li Pailong en el sitio!

Jun: o////o ¡Pilika!

Tamao: Oh, vamos, señorita Jun, no intente disimular… 

Jun: -///- Podíais ser más discretas…

Anna (Yoh): ¬.¬ Te fastidias…

Jun: ¬.¬ Pues a mi ese me quedará pequeño, ¡pero a ti te está genial, Anna!

Anna (Yoh): ¿A mí? ¿Qué dices? Es… demasiado corto y demasiado escotado.

Jun: ¡Pero es tu color: el negro! Además, ¿por qué no?

Anna (Yoh): No llevo dinero. n_n

Jun: Yo te lo compro. ¡Un día es un día!

Pilika: ¿Me compras a mí ese vestido de lentejuelas azul?

Jun: ¡Claro!

Tamao: ¿Y a mi ese de seda rosa?

Jun: ¡Por supuesto! ¡Un día es un día!

Anna (Yoh): Por mí no lo hagas…

Jun: Ay, Anna, ¡no seas borde!

** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

**_ 3 de Julio, Pensión Asakura, 00:48 p.m._**

**_ Sala de estar_**

Horo: Me abuuuuroooo….

Len: Cállate…

Manta: Me aburro muuuchooo….

Len: ¡No empieces tú también!

Lyserg: Estoy aburriiiidoooo….

Len: ¡Me estáis colmando la paciencia!

Yoh (Anna): Me abuuurroo….

Len: ¡¡IROS A LA M****A!!

Horo: ¡Ala! ¡Len ha dicho una palabrota!

*Lyserg aparece con un cartelito que pone "Palabrota censurada por la compañía Annie-chan S.A." [Hay que introducir publicidad xD]*

Todos: ¬¬Uu

Horo: ¿Qué? ¿Qué he dicho?

Yoh (Anna): ¿No hacen nada bueno por la tele?

Manta: Va a empezar "Operación Triunfo".

Yoh (Anna): He dicho "bueno".

Lyserg: ¿Qué entiendes tú por el concepto "bueno"?

Manta: Pues no, no echan nada bueno.

Horo: ¡Pon, aunque sea, la tele tienda! *Coge el mando a distancia*

Len: ¡Horo, no!

Yoh (Anna): Sabemos que estás desesperado, ¡pero la tele tienda no!

Lyserg: ¡No seas cruel!

Horo: ¡Dejadme! ¡Quiero verla!

Manta: ¡No, no! ¡No, la tele tienda no! ¡Nunca más! 

*Los cinco comenzaron a pelearse por el mando y, de repente, la tele se cambia por accidente a un programa llamado "Crónicas Marcianas". Todos se quedan mirando la pantalla mientras sale un tipo vestido de Carmina Ordóñez, unos cuantos gritándose y tirándose de los pelos y a Boris Izaguirre subido sobre la mesa, en calzoncillos y haciendo gestos sexys a la cámara.*

Manta: ¡Por los Grandes Espíritus! ¡Pon la tele tienda!

Len: Cambia, ¡¡cambia!!

Lyserg: ¡¡Esto es repugnante!!

Yoh (Anna): ¡Horo! ¡Pon otra cosa!

*Horo Horo cambió rápidamente de canal y puso uno llamado "¿Dónde estás, corazón?". En él había varios periodistas haciéndole varias preguntas a un famoso.*

**_ (Tele)_**

_ Periodista: Tamara, ¿es verdad que has salido año y medio con Dinio, te has acostado con un Pocholo, has tenido varias orgías con los Teletubbies y que vas a fracasar en tu próximo disco?_

_ Tamara (la del "no cambié"): ¡¡Te he dicho que no te metas con mi mami, zorra!! ¡Te voy a poner una demanda que verás! ¡Y quiero que me paguéis doscientos millones por estar aquí hoy!_

**_ (Sala)_**

Yoh (Anna): ¡Por favor! ¡Pon otra cosa! ¡Lo que sea!

Lyserg: No hay escapatoria, ¡arrepintámonos de nuestros pecados!

Manta: ¬¬ Que sea la última vez que te vas con los X-Laws…

Len [delirando]: Me persiguen los famosos, estoy rodeado… ¡Socorro! ¡Pocholo me quiere violar! ¡¡Wa!! ¡¡Mar Flores quiere denunciarme!! TOT

Todos: Horo, ¡sálvanos!

*Horo cambió de canal y puso "Operación Triunfo"*

**_ (Tele)_**

_ Tipo: A tu laaado me sieeento inseguroooooooooooooooooouooooo…_

**_ (Sala)_**

Los cinco: ¡¡¡¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGHH!!!!

*Horo cambió otra vez, desesperadamente. La tele tienda.*

**_ (Tele)_**

****

_ Tipa: Y con el Gym Body Training 2004 conseguirá un cuerpo perfecto como si hubiese estado entrenando todo el día._

****

**_ (Sala)_**

Yoh (Anna) y Horo: ¿Entrenar? ¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! *caen desmayados*

Manta [cogiendo el mando]: ¡Cambiemos de canal!

*Y Manta cambió de canal.*

**_ (Tele)_**

****

_ Voz en off: ¡Tinky Winky! ¡Dipsy! ¡La La! ¡Po!_

****

**_ (Sala)_**

Los cinco: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

*Finalmente Manta apagó la tele. Todos lo abrazaron en señal de agradecimiento y luego se pusieron a llorar de emoción por las grandes penurias pasadas.*

Yoh (Anna): T^T He pasado más miedo que cuando luché contra Hao…

Len: T.T Ha sido más horrible que el ejército de zombis de mi casa…

Manta y Horo: TTTTTTTTOTTTTTTTT

Lyserg: TOT Es peor que todo el grupo de Hao en Halloween…

*De pronto, las chicas llegaron*

Jun: o.oU ¿Qué os pasa?

Len: T-T Ha sido horrible… Pocholo, ¡Yargh!

Horo: Entrenar… xOx Espantoso…

Yoh (Anna): ;O; Dioses de los concesionarios… ¡Operación Triunfo!

Manta: ¡Los calzoncillos de Boris Izaguirre!

Todos: TTOTT ¡¡Qué horror!!

Todas: Cada día están peor…

Pilika: ¡Vamos a enseñaros todo lo que nos hemos comprado!

Todos: ¡¡¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGHH!!!

Horo: ¡¡Manta!! ¡¡La tele!!

Len: ¡¡Jamás!! ¡¡Prefiero ver los trapos que se ha comprado mi hermana!!

Lyserg: No te fastidia, ¡tu hermana es Jun!

Manta: TOT Boris… xP

Jun: ¡Por cierto! ¡Va a empezar "¿Dónde estás, corazón?"!

Len: ¬¬ Hace rato que empez

Pilika: ¡¡Y lo dices ahora!!

*Las tres chicas se pusieron a ver la tele mientras los chicos se fueron chillando de terror y Anna (Yoh) contemplaba la escena, confusa (o)*

Anna (Yoh) [Pensando]: _Me estoy dando cuenta de que esto se está convirtiendo en una casa de locos… *sonrisa de Yoh* ^-^ ¡Que divertido! _

** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

**_ 3 de Julio, Pensión Asakura, 1:22 a.m._**

**_ Tejado_**

Yoh (Anna): ¿Es que no puede pasar ni una condenada estrella?

Anna (Yoh): Por lo que se ve, no.

Anna: Empiezo a tener frío aquí arriba. ¿No podemos verlas desde tu cuarto?

Yoh: Podríamos… Pero sigo vengándome de tu bromita.

Anna: ¿No crees que ya te has vengado lo suficiente? Ya nadie me tiene ni una pizca de respeto gracias a ti… Mira que hacerme quedar como una niña pija…

Yoh: ¬¬ ¡Tú me hiciste pasar por gay!

Anna: Supongo que estamos en paz. Por favor, Yoh, vámonos para adentro…

Yoh: Está bien…

*Los dos comenzaron a caminar por el tejado para entrar en casa por una ventana, pero de repente Anna resbaló y cayó del tejado. Yoh intentó alcanzarla, pero no llegó a tiempo, y ella cayó al vacío. El shaman se asomó por el borde del tejado, temiendo caer él también, para ver, según lo que el deseaba, a su prometida ponerse en pie y comenzar a decirle lo idiota que era desde abajo. Sin embargo, sintió un intenso dolor en la cabeza y vio su propio cuerpo inmóvil en el césped del jardín. Bajó lo más deprisa que las piernas le permitían y, al llegar junto a ella, lo primero que vio fue sangre salir de su cabeza. Cayó arrodillado a su lado y abrazó su propio cuerpo, la abrazó a ella, derramando lágrimas de impotencia y murmuró entre lágrimas:*

- Ojalá nada de esto hubiese sucedido…

*Y una estrella cruzó el cielo.*

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ **Continuará...** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

** Annie-chan: ** Hola a todos! ^-^ En primer lugar quisiera pedir perdón por la tardanza, pero mi pc murió y tuve que continuar el fic en una libreta y, hasta que lo pasé a Word (el pc nuevo lo tuve el domingo y estamos a martes, no es tanto) pues he tenido que tardar un poquito. El resto de mis fics están más o menos en esa situación y creo que los que antes continuaré serán "_Bienvenida a la soledad_", "_Promesas sin cumplir_" y esperemos que "Gran Shaman". Los demás tendrán que esperar un poquito más. En segundo lugar quisiera decir que todos los programas de televisión mencionados existen (aunque lo del Gym Body ese no se yo xD) y son programas españoles (menos lo de la tele tienda y los teletubbies xP) y es una especie de crítica a la programación de hoy en día, que siempre nos ponen las mismas tonterías [POR CIERTO: agradecemos a Sweet G su colaboración al prestarnos a los Teletubbies para la toma de la tele ^^]. ¡Más anime y menos programas del corazón! xD Y ya me callo y damos paso a los… ¡reviews!:

** ~ * La Llama * ~**

** Holaa!! ^^**

- Bueno, no te preocupes por Lyserg. Tengo una idea para dejarlo bien parado ^-^ Gracias por tu review y por leer!!

No votó.

** ~ * Maeda Malfoy (Hermi Weasl14) * ~**

** *.* Hola!**

- Madre mía! Cuantos halagos!! Creo que no me habian halagado tanto en la vida! ^--^ me alegro muchísimo de que te gusten mis fics, y aun no asumo eso de ser una de las escritoras favoritas de nadie xD Mira, te explico lo del concurso, vale? Por ejemplo, tu dices que votas por Horo Horo, pues tienes que decir un número y que votas por Horo. Así de sencillo. Luego yo hago las cuentas y del numero obtenido, cuento las posiciones de los reviews. Por ejemplo:

(Review 3) Anna: Voto por Yoh con el numero 2

(Review 2) Yoh: Voto por Anna con el numero 3

(Review 1)Hao: Voto por Anna con el numero 4

Los reviews tienen los numeros invertidos (es decir, del tres al uno) porque se reciben asi, yo los cuento conforme los he recibido, del primero al último, en cada capitulo. Ahora, una vez tenidos esos datos, yo los sumo mas 3 (por que 3? Porque es mi numero de la suerte xD) y quedaría así: 1+2+3+3=9, y contamos 9 en los reviews de abajo a arriba, con lo que la ganadora sería Anna y se llevaría a Yoh ^-^ En caso de que haya algun review por en medio que no haya votado, ese no se cuenta.¿Lo has entendido? Si no es asi, hazmelo saber y tratare de explicarlo mejor ^^ En tu caso, como no has dicho numero y quieres jugar por Horo, te pondre de numero 2 porque en tu review decias "bueno,yo llebo como ...2 años aqui,mas o menos…" y es el unico número que me has dicho, ¿te parece bien? ^-^ Mucha suerte y gracias por el review!! Y por leer!!!

Ella votó por Horo Horo con el número 2.

** ~ * Sweet G* ~**

** Hola nee-chan!!!**

** -** ^-^ como tash? T.T Xierto, sha ksi no hablamos!! Eso no puede ser!! o.ó Te traño!! TOT Weno, espero que te tes cuidando y tambien a tus adorables espiritus ^-^ Se, nadie se esperaba eso de Lyserg, por eso lo puse a él, los demas me parecían demasiado evidentes! E intente sorprender un poquito ^^Uu Pero xi, cada dia tamos mas lokas, creo que eso va a ser que no bebemos la suficiente kok!! Hay k beber mas! xD Y el nano cabezon… pos… no se, esk siempre va pegado a Yoh como un leotardo a la pierna y mira, se me ocurrio eso ^^ T.T Y warda a esos bichos, que son peligrosos! Y gracias por dejarmelos pal fic ^^ y sho tb te kero musho nee-chaaan!!! *O* gracias por dejarme revieew!! Y por leer!!!!!!!!!!

No votó.

** ~ * AngelShikonExpectra1 * ~**

** Hola ^^**

- En serio te hace tanta gracia? ^---^ Que bien! Me alegro mucho!! Espero que esta continuación tambien te haya gustado, gracias por el review y por leer!! ^-^

No votó.

** ~ * Seinko * ~**

** Hola!! ^^**

- Lamento la tardanza, pero ya tamoz aki ^^ Espero que te siga gustando ^^ y respecto a lo del concurso, lo acabo de explicar hace 3 reviews ^^ Y como tu quieres votar por Len (que en este capitulo si salio y muy seguido) pero no has dicho numero, ¿te parece bien que te ponga el 5, que es el numero de capitulo en el que dejaste review? Gracias por el review y por leer el fic!! Y suerte! ^-^

Ella votó por Len Tao con el número 5.

** ~ * Korishiteru * ~**

** Holas! n_n**

- Me alegro de que te guste y, de nuevo, perdon por la tardanza, cuando el pc se muere no hay na k hacer! xD Muchas gracias por el review y por leer! ^^

No votó.

** ~ * anna15 * ~**

** Hola, holita! ^-^**

- Pues ya ves lo que hizo Yoh ^^ espero que te siga gustando el fic, porque cada dia hago capitulos mas mugreros -.-U pero en fin ^^ Gracias por el review y por leer!

No votó.

** ~ * Hao-kun * ~**

** Hola, ushee! ^^U**

- xD Pues no sería mala idea eso de Manta xD Habría que probarlo!! O.oUu ¿Cómo que votas por mí? ¡Por mi no se puede votar xD! Además, no has punido numerosho, hao-kun ¬.¬ ¿Cómo keres votar por mi si no pones numerosho? xD En fin, grax por el review y por leerme! ^^

No votó.

** ~ * Viru-chan * ~**

** Hola! n_n**

- Me alegra tanto que te haga tanta gracia! ^^ Espero que te siga gustando! Mira, un poco más arriba, en el segundo review, explico lo más detalladamente posible lo de votar, si quieres, leelo y vota! Y si no, pues nada ^-^ Muchas gracias por tu review y por leer!

No votó.

** ~ * Lore-anime * ~**

** Hola, linda! ^^**

- Xi, desde luego no me acabo de imaginar al ingresito metiendole mano a la itako… Ni a Yoh de "rarito" frente a Manta (si, nunca ocurrio, pero Anna lo sugirió xD) ¡Hay que verlo! xD Mucha suerte en el concurso y gracias por leer y por el review!!

Ella votó por Yoh Asakura con el número 7.

** ~ * Emi Tachibana * ~**

** n_n Konnichiwa!**

- ^^Uu Al final si me retrasé esta vez tb u_uUu no tengo remedio! De todas formas, me alegro de que te guste ^-^ ya que si a los lectores les gusta el fic, lo continuo, si no ¿pa que? xD Me alegro de que no me mates por lo de Lyserg! ^O^ Muchas Gracias por tu review y por leer!!

No votó.

** ~ * Annita Kyoyama * ~**

** ¡¡Hola!! ^O^**

- ^^ De nada, mujer!! Tu lo ganaste! Y gracias por la felicitación!!! ^O^ (Dios… Esto me hace pensar, ¿desde cuando no actualizo? Ya pasan de 4 meses desde mi cumple o.oUu) Anda!! Por Hanna no había votado nadie nunca!! ^^ Y aki ta la continuación! Espero que te guste!

Ella votó por Hanna Asakura con el número 10.

** ~ * Alejandrahirameku * ~**

** Holap! **

- ^^ Me imagino la corazonada que tuviste y que tuvieron muchos respecto a la venganza de Yoh, y seguramente seria que Yoh haría quedar a Anna como lesbiana con Tamao, ¿no? No hice eso porque era demasiado evidente, además de que alguien me dio la idea para hacerlo asi cuando no se me ocurría nada. En fin, ^^ espero de veras que te guste la continuación!! Gracias por leer y por el review!!

No votó.

** ~ * Little Sweet Demon * ~**

** ¡¡Hola!!**

- Ya, me base en esa pelicula para empezar, pero te aseguro que el final no tiene nada que ver. En fin, me alegro de que te este gustando!! ^-^ Suerte y gracias por el review y por leer!!

Votó por Tamao Tamamura con el número 2.

** ~ * ei-chan * ~**

** Hola, pexioxa!!**

- ¡Muchas gracias por el halago! Aun no puedo creermelos xD ^^ pero espero que te este gustando tanto como dices y disculpa la demora. ¡¡Gracias por tu review y por leerme!!

No votó.

** ~ * Shaman Ryoko Lupin-Black* ~**

** Hola!!**

- ¡Vaya! Parece que te has reido algo, no? Espero que asi sea ^^ y que te siga gustando!! Muchas gracias por tu review y por leer! ^^

No votó.

** ~ * Naruki * ~**

** Hola nee-chaaaaaan!!!**

- ^^ Te trañe musho, nee-chan! Y a Gimi-chan tambien T.T y a todoz, k melda no tener Internete!! Pero welvi!! xD En fin, espero que te guste la continuación, na-nee!! Mushias gracias por tu review y por leer el fic!!

No votó.

** ~ * COTTA * ~**

** Wolap!**

** - ** o.o En serio? ^-^ Pues aquí tenes la continuación!! Espero que te guste y no decepcionarte. Grax por el review y por leer!! ^-^

No votó.

** ~ * Darkun Motomiya * ~**

** Holap!**

- ¡Los hago tan largos como me da la mente! ¡No me da pa mas! T.T Shoe mala escritora… En fin, espero k te guste esta continuación y si no, ya sabes, ponme a parir en un review! xD Bexitoz y graxiaz por el review y por leer! ^^

No votó.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ **Fin de lectura de Reviews** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ **Concurso "Gane un personaje de Shaman King" ** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Annie-chan: ¡¡Buenop!! Veamos, esta vez votaron (cuanta gente!! *.*):

** Maeda Malfoy (Hermi Weasl14): **_Horo Horo, número 2_

** Seinko: **_ Len Tao, número 5_

** Lore-anime: **_ Yoh Asakura, número 7_

** Annita Kyôyama: **_ Hanna Asakura, número 10_

** Little Sweet Demon: **_ Tamao Tamamura, número 2_

** 2+5+7+10+2+3= 29**

** 2+9= 11**

** 1+1= 2**

** Ganadora: **_ Seinko_

** Premio:**_ Len Tao_

_ Felicidades a la ganadora!! Que disfrute con su jam… digo.. Su Len! ^---^ Y a los que no han ganado, no dejen de intentarlo!! ^---^_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ **Noticia de última hora ** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Annie-chan: **Fans incondicionales de Lyserg!!! ****Atencion !! ** Como no sé qué hacer con el inglesito en este fic, os propongo algo. Hagamos un **concurso miss prometida de Lyserg Diethel ** (Qué? Es culpa de la televisión!! ¬¬ xD) En fin, el procedimiento será el mismo que en el otro concurso. Las que quieran participar tienen que dejar un review **en este capítulo** para que pueda hacer su aparición lo más pronto posible, y en él dejar escrito lo siguiente:

**Concurso Prometida de Lyserg: Nº de Participación (**Introducir número deseado**)**

Así será más fácil, ne? ^-^

Y ya me dejo de tanta historia y tanto rollo y os dejo de molestar. Besitos!!! Matta ne!!

** ~ * Annie-chan Diethel * ~**

**_ Capitulo dedicado a todos aquellos que me votaron en los concursos de Fanfiction.net y a todos aquellos que esperaban dicha continuación pacientemente._**


End file.
